Love Me Like You Do
by megamatchmaker
Summary: I've been slowly working on this for... a good while, let's leave it at that. Since today is considered 'Star Wars Day', I figured it would be the best time to publish it. WARNING: This is a Anakin/OC story. Don't like those, then don't read it! If you do, read the first page to understand plot.
1. Character BioSummary

_**MMM: OK, so I just want to take a moment here before I start anything to set the record straight. I am a fan of Star Wars, there's no mistake in that. Not necessarily a die-hard fan reading the comic books or have posters covering every inch of my walls or things like that. But I do like the franchise.**_

 _ **The thing is that I am a fanfiction writer and as such, I tend to take a lot of different genres- tv shows, movies, books, you name it- and put my own spin on them to make them my own in a way. And I really, REALLY like writer original characters because I find they give you more freedom when writing. So here I am, writing my own take of the Star Wars movies with my own character! And the great thing about this is that this isn't one of those over-done kind of characters! Bonus for me!**_

 **Name:** Sarali 'Sar' Naberrie Amidala

 **Age:** 18 years old (Born 40.8 BBY)

 **Appearance:** 5 ft. 6"

Long & curly brown hair

Brown eyes

Lightly tanned skin

 **Title/Rank:** Ex-princess of Naboo

 **Family:** \- Father: Ruwee Naberrie (deceased)

Mother: Jobal Naberrie (deceased)

Sister: Senator Padmé Naberrie Amidala

 **Home Planet:** Naboo

 **History: (AN: FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY!)** When their parents died shortly after her sister became Queen, Sarali was sent to live with Padmé in the palace. At the age of 8, she meets and becomes friends with Anakin Skywalker, a young boy of the planet Tatooine ,when she and her sister secretly escape from the invasion of the Trade Federation. 10 years later, her sister, now Senator, is being threatened. So what happens when she has to go into hiding and her protector is that same boy- now a man- who she has been hopelessly in love with all this time? A man who she can never be with...


	2. 01

**Ch 1 After All This Time...**

"You seem a little on edge," a man told his associate as the turbolift continued its climb to their floor, the younger of the two continuously glancing up at the flashing numbers the higher they rose as he adjusted his brown robes again and again.

"Not at all," the younger man replied, his hands dropping to his sides.

The older man was Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, a man in his early 30s with shoulder-length light brown hair and beard and light eyes. And his associate was his young Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, barely 20 years old with very short brown hair with the traditional Padawan braid on one side and blue eyes.

"I haven't felt you this tense since... Since we fell into that nest of gundarks," Obi-wan commented.

Anakin smirked as he turned to his mentor. " _You_ fell into that nightmare, Master, and _I_ rescued you, remember?" he mocked lightly.

"Oh... Yes," the older Jedi replied with a chuckle. This caused Anakin to laugh as well only for him to huff out a breath of air. "You're sweating. _Relax_ \- take a deep breath," Obi-wan said.

Anakin turned to the other Jedi. "I haven't seen her in 10 years, Master."

Obi-wan refrained from shaking his head. He knew what Anakin meant when he said this and he couldn't help but frown. Anakin was a good Padawan... Yes, he could be irrational and hard-headed more times than Obi-wan would have liked, but a wonderful student none the less and Obi-wan was proud to be called his mentor. But Anakin had much still to learn if he ever wanted to become a Jedi Master, and becoming attached was a very serious problem. Perhaps it was because the young man had been brought into such a life so late compared to other Padawans; to come to this after having grown up away from the Temple and raised in slavery was no doubt a difficult change.

The doors opened as the lift reached their destination and Obi-wan was jarred from his thoughts as a voice cheered, "Obi? Obi! Mesa so smilen to seein yousa!"

"It's good to see you too, Jar Jar," Obi-wan smiled as he shook hands with the Gungan creature.

"Senator Padmé!" Jar Jar called to the occupants of the next room who stood by the balcony. "Mesa pallows here! Lookie lookie, Senator- desa Jedi arriven!" He waved to show the Jedi.

Senator Padmé Amidala walked over to them, Captain Typho and her handmaiden Dormé following close behind. Obi-wan bowed respectfully to the Senate representative, Anakin following him. "It's a pleasure to see you again, M'lady," he greeted her.

"It's been far too long, Master Kenobi," Senator Amidala replied formally, "I'm so glad that our paths have crossed again... but I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary," she added. She then turned her attention to the other Jedi, her eyes growing wide with amazement. "Ani? My goodness, you've grown!"

Anakin bowed his head. "After 10 years, I should hope so," he joked.

"Oh Ani, you'll always be that little boy I met on Tatooine," Senator Amidala chuckled as she turned. Obi-wan noticed how his Padawan's brow furrowed at that particular comment but said nothing on it.

"Our presence will be invisible, M'lady, I can assure you," Obi-wan began as they all moved to sit and talk about their reason for being here. An attack on a senator so close to the voting of the Senate's fate was cause for worry in the eyes of the Jedi Council and so they sent two of their own- two that had a close relation to Senator Amidala- for protection. Unfortunately, the conversation did not go as well as Obi-wan would have hoped. Anakin, ever rash, promised the senator that they would find the person responsible for all of this. Obi-wan calmly but sternly reminded him that their orders were merely to protect Senator Amidala. Whether on not that the assassin was caught was irrelevant. And when Anakin questioned him, Obi-wan had no choice but to use his authority to put Anakin in his place, no matter how much he disliked it.

Suddenly, Senator Amidala looked up at the time piece above the fireplace and stood along with her companions. "Gentlemen, I suggest that we were to move aside." The two Jedi looked at her confused when they heard the sounds of clanking and grunting coming down the halls. Quickly standing up and taking defensive positions, they watched as one of Captain Typho's men came running into the room, another smaller figure following close behind, both wielding training staffs.

The small group watched as the two soldiers fought one another. The smaller one seemed to gain the upper hand for a moment, blocking a low hit with one end of his staff while swinging the other end down and catching his opponent in the shoulder. But then as he moved to the side, the first soldier swung out his foot behind his leg and effectively tripping him, his staff rolling out of his hand.

Or rather, out of _her_ hand...

A grunt came from the smaller figure as they landed harshly on the floor, their helmet falling off in the process. Long brown curls tumbled from atop her head and she looked up at her opponent. A smirk painted her lips before she scissor-kicked out her legs, knocking him off balance. Lunging outwards, she rolled between his legs and towards her staff, jumping back up into a defensive position. The soldier quickly gained back his balance and began the fight anew. Obi-wan couldn't help but smile as he saw familiar moves- ones that he had taught her- as the girl gained the upper hand once more and in the end landed the soldier on his back with her crouched over him, the end of her staff lightly pressed into his chest. "I win," she smirked.

"Indeed you do, M'lady," he agreed as he attempted to regain control of his breathing. Smiling, he accepted the hand she offered to help him up. "I must say that I am amazed as to how one of such small size can hold such power," he commented.

The girl smiled. "Size does not make for the mightier warrior as much as intelligence." She handed the staff off to him. "I almost feel sorry for you- having to go face your fellow soldiers and tell that you were bested by a girl... _again,_ " she teased before bending down and picking up her discarded helmet.

"I see that you are still using the old techniques," Obi-wan commented lightly as he took a step forward.

The girl looked up with surprise, having never noticed their guests. Obi-wan watched as recognition flashed in her brown eyes and he braced himself as she let out a squeal of happiness, dropped the helmet back onto the floor, and all but ran into his arms as she once did. "Obi-wan!" she cheered happily as she hugged him. "It's been far too long!"

"Sarali! A little decorum, if you please!" Senator Amidala insisted.

Sarali pulled away from the Jedi Master and rolled her eyes at her older sister. "Oh, Padmé! Decorum is for all those stuffy senators and high-council fossils you work with. Friends you haven't seen in years deserve warm hugs and warmer smiles!" she replied. "Besides, how much decorum could I really give as a lady when dressed like this?" she added, motioning to the common blue and brown uniform of Captain Typho's troops. Her sister gave her an amused 'glare' to which Sarali scrunched her nose at before turning her attention back to Obi-wan. But as she turned, her gaze landed on the second Jedi in the room and a gloved hand clapped over her mouth in shock. "Oh my... Anakin?!"

The Padawan smiled warmly. "Hello, Sarali, it's good to see- Oof!" He didn't get the chance to finish his greeting as the younger Amidala threw herself into his arms, her own wrapping tightly around his shoulders. Obi-wan smiled as laughter came from the two friends, followed by a small squeal from Sarali as Anakin swung her around.

"I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed when Anakin set her back on her feet. "Padmé told me they were sending two Jedi but I never imagined..." She broke off mid-sentence and just hugged him closer. "I missed you so much, Ani."

"I missed you too, Sar," he whispered back, using his old nickname for her. He could hardly believe his own eyes. For 10 years, he revisited the memory he had of the little girl his age that he'd met the day he left Tatooine: slightly frizzy brown hair and a missing front tooth, dressed in clothes a little too big for her. He almost didn't believe that this woman standing before him was that same girl until he looked into those brown eyes of hers and he knew that there was no mistaking her for anyone else. Her arms hugged him once more and he felt that familiar warmth and comfort that came from her embrace. Instinctively, his arms squeezed her just a little bit tighter.

"Captain Typho was just briefing Master Kenobi on our situation and the recent incidents," Senator Amidala told the younger woman.

Sarali pulled back from her friend and gave her sister a look. "Incidents? Padmé, someone is trying to kill you- they blew up one of your ships! I could hardly count that as a mere incident!" she insisted.

"Don't you worry, Sar- we'll find who's trying to hurt you and your sister and stop them. I promise," Anakin reassured her. Obi-wan sighed to himself. Hadn't they just had this discussion moments ago?

Sarali have Anakin a thankful smile. "We have so much to catch up on!" she insisted as she grabbed his hands. "I want to hear everything!"

Dormé spoke up at this. "M'lady, do you not have a music lesson to be preparing for?" she reminded her, earning a groan from Sarali. "A lady should be well-versed in a variety of different things- the mandolin being one of them. It is an incredible instrument to learn," she insisted.

"And by 'incredible' she means 'incredibly boring'," Sarali whispered to Anakin, who bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "I don't suppose you could use one of those Jedi mind tricks to make Padmé cancel those lessons, could you?"

"I heard that," the senator said with a sigh. "It's really not all that bad, Sarali- the mandolin is a very beautiful instrument to play."

"Meanwhile, the instructor you've found for me is a stern old gizka and smells like a wet dog," Sarali mumbled. Anakin let out a small snort of laughter, covering it poorly with a forced cough. Sighing at her sister's insistent gaze, she nodded. "Very well." She then turned to Anakin. "We'll talk later then," she replied before following Dormé back down the halls to go prepare for her lesson.

 ***StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

"No, no, no, girl! I said a 'C'! That is an 'A'!" Sarali bit her lip to prevent herself from barking at the old garto of a woman as she positioned her fingers along the neck of the mandolin in her hands and strummed the strings. "No- that is a 'B'! For Maker's sake- concentrate! You'll never learn if you don't stop day-dreaming!" Losing her patience, the woman stomped off.

Sarali sighed as she let herself relax, her back slouching forward as she rested her elbow on the wooden instrument and dropped her chin in her hand. It didn't matter how hard she tried- she just couldn't get her mind off the Jedi in the room down the hall. She smiled at the thought of him. She thought he was cute during the brief time they spent together as children, but now... Now, he was all grown up and _so handsome_. During the past 10 years, she had wondered how much he had changed and where she had imagined that he had become good looking, she was pleasantly surprised at just how much he had. She wondered what he thought of her transformation from a little girl into a young woman. She smirked to herself as she remembered his stunned expression when he realized it was her under that soldier's uniform.

Despite her sister's pushing to turn her into a sophisticated young lady, Sarali studied more than just proper etiquette and politics. She practiced different styles of fighting and mechanics and weaponry. She didn't believe in those old tales of a woman being rescued from every little thing. She wanted to be seen as a strong woman who could hold her own. That was why she was planning on joining Captain Typho's security team one day- who would be more willing to protect Padmé then her own sister?

"M'lady, please- _try_ to pay attention, would you?" the instructor scoffed as she came back to continue the lesson, snapping Sarali out of her thoughts. "Sit up straight, girl! You're not a commoner!" She tapped the end of her cane on Sarali's back, making her sit straight again.

"Pardon my interruption." Sarali looked over by the door and smiled at the sight of Anakin standing there. "But I was wondering if I might speak to Ms. Amidala in private," he said.

"We are in the middle of a lesson, sir," the instructor told him. Sarali saw the little movement of his hand- a typical Jedi mind-control move- and she couldn't help but smirk. "But I suppose we could finish early in light of events." And with that, the older woman left the room.

"Thank you for that," Sarali sighed with relief as she placed the instrument down, her left hand flexing to get rid of the beginning of a cramp from having holding the neck of the mandolin 'delicately but firm' as the instructor had insisted. "I was almost ready to beat this into kindling... possibly over that woman's head."

Anakin laughed as he walked further into the room and sat in the seat beside her. "She's certainly... something," he commented. Looking her up and down once, he stared into her eyes. "You look beautiful."

Sarali blushed as she looked down. Her dress was a dark blue and fitted bodice with gem-like beads, making it resemble the night sky. There was a slit up the left side of the floor-length skirt, ending at her knees, and a see-through fabric of dark blue and more beads created a train behind her. The neckline came up around her neck and off her shoulders, more of the lighter fabric draping around her forearms and attaching behind her back. Dormé had styled her hair into one of Padmé's intricate hair twists, pinning little flowers here and there, and applied a little make-up around her eyes. When her sister's handmaiden had forced into all of it, Sarali was against the whole thing but now, she was glad that Dormé did it. "Thank you," she mumbled. Taking a deep breath, she looked back up at him. "You don't look so bad yourself," she said feeling pleased when he gave a blush of his own.

"One should always try to look their best when in the presence of a princess, Princess," he teased, earning a roll of the eyes from his friend.

"You and I both know that I was never an actual princess, Ani, nor did I ever once act like one," Sarali sighed. Anakin used to love to call her 'Princess Sarali' just to rile her up. It seemed that some things never change.

Anakin gave a light shrug. "You're still a princess in my eyes," he replied. Sarali's heart fluttered when he said that: a warm and intense glimmer flashed in his blue eyes as he spoke. But before she could properly make out what it meant, it was gone. "So tell me, how are things?" he asked, bringing her attention somewhere else. Sarali smiled as she began her long tale, Anakin hanging on every word.

Anakin couldn't deny that he had feelings for Sarali. He was training to be a Jedi and Jedi were not suppose to form attachment, he knew that. But he was still human and he couldn't help that he cared for the younger Amidala sibling more than he probably should. There hadn't been a single day in the past 10 years that he didn't think of her at some point. He just wondered whether she had thought of him too.

He still remembered the first time he met her as clear as day...

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Young Anakin Skywalker slumped into an empty seat of the space pod, the orange Gungan's snores the only noise in the place. He should have been happy- he was free and going to begin his training as a Jedi, something he'd dreamed of all his life. But he was leaving behind all he'd ever known... his friends and his mother. He was doing this so that he could return one day, a Jedi Master, and free all the slaves of Tatooine, but even that didn't change the fact that he felt a sadness in his heart at the thought that he might never see his mother again._

 _"What are you still doing awake?" Padmé's voice spoke quietly in the silence of the room. Anakin looked up from the tiny device he'd been tinkering with to see the woman dressed in her orange and yellow robes, a small frown on her face. He followed her line of sight and saw a little girl around his age standing in the doorway._

 _"I had a bad dream," the girl said as she rubbed at her sleepy eyes. "Droids were marching into the castle and they started firing... And then those ug_ _ly_ _Neimoidians came in and threatened us..." She gave a sniffle as a tear fell from her eye. Padmé smiled sadly at the little girl and bent down as the little girl ran forward and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, Padmé's arms wrapping around her in a comforting manner. "Why do they hate us?"_

 _"I wish I knew..." Padmé sighed. Looking over the little girl's shoulder, she saw that Anakin was still awake. "Are you alright, Ani?" she asked him. The little girl pulled away and looked at him. "Sarali, this is Anakin Skywalker. He's the pilot I told you about that won the parts to fix the ship. Anakin, this is my sister Sarali."_

 _"Hello," Anakin said as he rubbed at his arms. Space was awfully cold._

 _"Hi," Sarali said shyly. She noticed him rubbing his arms and she stepped over to a chair where a blanket was thrown over the back and brought it over to him. "Here."_

 _"Thanks," Anakin said as he wrapped it around himself._

 _"You're a pilot?" Sarali asked. When Anakin nodded, her brow furrowed a bit. "But you're my age- you don't look old enough to fly a ship. How do you do it?"_

 _Anakin shrugged slightly. "I'm not really sure. I guess I've just always been good at it is all."_

 _"Anakin is coming with us to Corusant to join the Temple and become a Jedi," Padmé said as she took another blanket and draped it over her sister's shoulders._

 _Sarali's eyes grew wide. "Wow... Are you excited?" she asked the boy. "I've always wondered what it would be like to do something like that, but Padmé would never let me do anything that risks me getting hurt," she sighed. Her eyes fell to the device in his hands. "What are you doing with that?"_

 _"Do you want to see?" he asked her. When she nodded eagerly, he shifted over on the bench to make room for her and once she was seated, he began to explain what he was doing. Eventually, the two children began to talk about everything and nothing, and that was the beginning of their friendship._

 _END FLASHBACK_

"Anakin? Anakin... Ani, yoo-hoo!" Sarali called out as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Corusant calling Anakin Skywalker- do you copy?" she joked.

Anakin snapped back to the present. "I'm sorry... I'm afraid my mind went off on me," he apologized.

"Yeah- about 3 galaxies away," Sarali laughed. "What- is my recap of the last several years boring you?"

Anakin quickly shook his head. "No, not at all!" he insisted, instinctively taking hold of her hand in his. "I was just thinking..."

"Well, _that's_ never a good thing," Sarali joked, earning a playful shove in the shoulder. "I'm just saying!"

Anakin sighed. "It's just that... My mind is strained as of late." Sarali nodded in understanding. "Between my training, certain... personal problems, and now this new threat against you and your sister..."

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Personal problems? What do you mean?"

"I've been having... disturbing dreams as of late... Of my mother," he admitted. "They've become frequent and I lose sleep at times."

Sarali gave his hand another squeeze. "I'm sure your mother is fine. She's a strong woman- as strong as her son." Anakin smiled at that comment. "The dreams will probably fade with time. You just need to be patient."

Anakin sighed. "Patience- not exactly one of my virtues."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sarali smirked. It fell into a soft smile as she patted his hand. "Look... I might not be as Force-sensitive or whatnot as you or any other Jedi on the Council, but if there's one thing I'm positive of is that I know that you're going to be an amazing Jedi... A little hard-headed, sure, but amazing."

"Do you really think so?" Anakin asked, anxious to know what she thought. He always valued her opinion.

"Absolutely- no doubt about it," she replied with a warm smile. Anakin smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek but before he could, Dormé appeared in the doorway and Sarali sat up straight. "Yes?" she asked, her hand slipping out from under Anakin's.

"Dinner is being served, M'lady," the handmaiden said.

"We'll be there in a moment, thank you," Sarali said politely to which Dormé nodded and with a small bow, left. Standing up, the young Amidala looked at Anakin. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Starved," he smiled as he stood up as well. Giving a dramatic bow, he held out his hand. "Shall we, M'lady?" he said in an overly-formal voice.

Laughing lightly, Sarali gave a deep curtsy and placed her hand in his. "I would be delighted, kind sir," she said with a posh accent. The two friends left the room in small giggles and amused smiles.


	3. 02

**_MMM: Hi there. So, I want to take this moment to say welcome. I know I forgot to write any author's note for the first two updates and I feel kind of silly to have done so. But for those who have taken the time to check out my new story and commented that they liked it, I thank you. I know that I'm taking a big leap considering what category this story is in, but I just couldn't let this thing go. Also, I'd like to take this moment to single out one of the readers in particular: prydain. I'm really glad that I'm writing a story that you seemed to be looking forward to. Hopefully, I can live up to your expectations. :S No pressure..._**

 ** _Just before we continue, I will take this moment to write my disclaimer. This will automatically go for the entire story, so I won't be writing this again and again, which I know can really annoy people._**

 **DISCLAIMER: George Lucas is the creator of the Star Wars legacy. I do not own anything EXCEPT Sarali, and any small role, original character that will pop up in upcoming chapters.**

* * *

 **Ch 2 Another Attempt**

Sarali sighed as she rested her elbows on the ledge of the railing, looking out over the busy night life of the city of Corusant. Ever since her sister had become a Senator, Padmé had kept her in a rather sheltered lifestyle, never truly letting her enjoy the simplicity that so many girls her age took for granted. If she were to even so much as step outside of the house, Sarali had to have at least 3 guards accompany her. And now, with the latest threats, she wasn't even allowed to leave. She felt like a prisoner in her own home. She knew she shouldn't be frustrated with her sister's actions. After all, Padmé was all the family she had left. She would probably do the same if the roles were reversed.

"Sarali? Is everything alright?" The brunette turned to see her sister standing in the doorway. "What are you doing in here?" she asked.

Sarali stepped away from the balcony and walked back into the bedroom, reaching up to try to remove the headpiece entangled in her hair. "I need your help with this confounded thing. I don't know how Dormé placed it, but I can't get it out and she's disappeared somewhere..." Frustrated, she gave another tug at the headpiece and winced when all it did was pull at her hair.

Padmé laughed lightly as she took her sister by the shoulders and led her to her vanity so she could help her little sister with her current predicament. With gentle fingers, she removed the delicately woven metal from Sarali's hair along with the flower buds and placed them on the table, grabbing the hair brush there and then began to brush through her sister's long dark locks. She saw her little sister smile as her eyes closed, savoring the feeling of the small pleasure. She couldn't help but bring up the conversation that had been burning in her thoughts. "You and Anakin certainly spent a lot of time together today," she commented.

"And what is so bad about that?" Sarali asked, her eyes opening to look at her sister's reflection. "He's my best friend and except for the occasional letter, I haven't spoken with him for 10 years. Why wouldn't I talk to him?"

Padmé shrugged as she continued brushing her sister's hair. "I'm not saying that it's a bad thing." All contrary, she was for it. During dinner, she silently watched as the younger Amidala interacted with the Padawan and she was pleased to see a sparkle of life in her sister's eyes, one she hadn't seen since Sarali was a little girl and their parents were alive. But there was something else that she saw hidden in there, something that worried her. Sighing, she leaned down and looked Sarali closely in the eye through the mirror. "Beware of your feelings, sister- they betray you."

Sarali's eyes lowered as she bowed her head, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. "I... I don't know what you mean," she tried to deny it.

Padmé sighed as she stopped brushing and moved to sit beside Sarali on the wide stool. "I think you do." It wasn't a statement. "Sarali, don't think that I haven't noticed the way how you look at him when he walks into the room- I'm your sister, after all. I understand that you've come to care for him as more than a friend and truly, I couldn't think of a better man for my baby sister... But Sarali, Ani is studying to become a Jedi. Even if he felt for you the way you clearly do for him, neither of you could act on it. You and I both know that the Jedi are forbidden to love." Both sisters knew that fact all too well. "I don't want to hurt you but I'm only saying this because I love you- do not go trying to pursue something that could never be."

"Do you think that I don't know that?" Sarali questioned as she stood up from the stool and began to pace around the room. "It is not as though I haven't tried- I do! I try to convince myself that what I feel for him is nothing more than friendship or that it will pass with time. But... I just can't!" Letting herself drop onto the bed in a flutter of glittering fabric, Sarali buried her face in her hands and openly wept. Padmé quickly rushed over to her little sister's side and wrapped her arms around her. Sarali's fingers curled around the fabric of Padmé's jacket as she cried into her sister's shoulder, the older Amidala sibling unable to do anything but try to comfort her sister as best as she could. Eventually, Sarali fell asleep from exhaustion. Not wanting to disturb her, Padmé carefully untangled herself from her sister's grasp and guided her head down onto the soft pillows, tucking her in as she use to when they were younger. She'd use Sarali's room for the night.

Carefully closing the door behind her after grabbing a few things from her room, Padmé turned and nearly walked straight into Anakin. "Ani! You scared me," she gasped out, her hand flying to her chest.

"Forgive me, M'lady," the young Jedi replied with a bow of his head. "I was looking for Sarali. Have you by any chance seen her?"

Padmé's mind turned to the girl in her room. "She's resting in my room for the evening," she announced. "It would seem that she'd fallen asleep whilst reading. I didn't have the heart to wake her, what with her having had difficultly sleeping these past few nights," she added. "I plan to use her room for the evening." And with that, she walked back out into the sitting quarters. She watched as Anakin stood in front of the closed door, his shoulders tense unmistakably with worry. It did not take a genius to know that Anakin clearly had feelings for the younger Amidala woman and while that lightened her heart knowing that the man her sister loved felt the same for her, Padmé also felt saddened by it.

"Is everything alright, M'lady?" Padmé turned to see Obi-wan standing before her. His grey eyes felt as though they were piercing through her very spirit and she suppressed a shiver at how it unnerved her as well as pleased her.

Like her sister, Padmé knew what it was like to fall in love with someone she could never be with. Even if by some chance that Jedi _could_ be allowed to be in love, nothing could come of it. As a Senator, she too was restricted by the many rules and regulations the Queen of Naboo had given her when appointing her with said position. The chances that the Queen would ever permit such a thing was impossible. And besides, Obi-wan would never think of her in such a way- he was dedicated to the Jedi Code too much to ever fall in love, least of all with her.

"Everything is fine," she reassured him. Obi-wan simply nodded and informed her that he was going downstairs to speak with Captain Typho before he left. It was then that Padmé came up with an idea to catch this assassin. It was risky, yes, but she needed to know who was trying to kill her before anyone else was hurt, especially her sister.

And she knew exactly who would help her.

"Anakin..."

 ***StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

Sarali awoke to the sunlight as it poured in through the open curtains. Pushing the covers aside, she noticed that she was still wearing her blue gown from the previous night. Flashes of her discussion with her sister passed by her mind's eye and she realized that Padmé must have been the one to tuck her in. She was grateful- with all that had happened in the last several days, she was both emotionally and physically drained of energy. It was the first night in days where she slept right through it. Not to mention, she would have had a hard time explaining to Anakin why she had been crying when she had seemed so happy earlier that evening.

Climbing out of bed, she walked to the fresher and looked into the mirror. Her hair was tangled and the faint trace of tears still marked her cheeks and rimmed her eyes. After splashing fresh water on her face and brushing her hair out once more, she deemed herself presentable enough to go out for breakfast.

The commotion outside was outstanding. Obi-wan was standing beside Captain Typho as they talked about something too low for her to make out. Padmé was sitting on the sofa, a scared look on her face as a fussing Dormé fluttered around her worryingly. Anakin sat across from her, wringing his hands aggressively. At the sound of the door sliding open, all eyes turned to her. "Morning, all," she greeted them but no one made to return it. Her worry suddenly spiked. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm afraid to inform you that there was another attack last night," Obi-wan announced as he stepped closer. Sarali noticed the man seemed somewhat fatigued.

"Was anyone hurt?" she asked. Not waiting for an answer, she rushed over to her sister's side and crouched down before her. "Padmé, what happened? Are you alright?" The older Amidala woman looked up from her lap and before she could brace herself, Sarali found herself with her arms full of a trembling Padmé. "Sister... what is it?"

"I do not wish to frighten you, M'lady, but I'm afraid that there had been a recent development in regards to the attempts against your sister," the Jedi Master warned her. Sarali looked up to see a rather grim expression on his face, a similar look on Captain Typho's face as well. He seemed reluctant to say what.

"Master Kenobi, if something has come to light in regards to my sister's and my protection, then I believe that I have the right to know just what it is," Sarali stated, a small spark of irritation igniting inside her. She wasn't training to become a solider and protector only to never be respected to handle situations. How could she prove herself capable of her duties if no one ever trusted her?

"It wasn't your sister they were after," Anakin spoke up, catching Sarali by surprise. She'd almost forgotten that he was even there.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a cleaning droid appear from her bedroom with pieces of shattered glass in its possession. As she continued looking, another droid followed the first, this one carrying a strange bag that was dripping with some strange black ooze. Pulling away from her sister, Sarali walked over to the droid and took the bag from it. Looking inside, she saw what remained of two Kouhuns, highly poisonous creatures.

Sarali felt fear grip her heart once more as she came to the startling conclusion. "They were meant for me, weren't they?" she asked. Her hands trembled so badly that she dropped the bag. "And the explosion on the ship... I was supposed to be on it, but I had wanted to come sooner to train." She saw Padmé come up beside her and rest her hand on her shoulder but she was numb to the feel of it. "These attacks... It's me that they're after, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately, it would seem to be the case, M'lady," Captain Typho spoke up. In the last few years he had guarded the Amidala siblings, he found himself caring for them as a father would his children. To see her this distressed hurt him more than he could say. "We believe that it is possible that whoever is behind these attacks believes that were something were to happen to you, then your sister would be stricken with grief and therefore unable to do her duty to the Senate."

Anakin stood up abruptly. "No one is going to hurt you, Sar- I won't let them." Sarali felt a shiver pass through her when she looked up at him and saw a fire burn in his eyes.

"Patience, my young Padawan," Obi-wan said as he moved to stand beside the young Jedi. "Do not let anger cloud your judgment. We must contact with the Council and learn what they think on the matter before we take action."

Sarali saw the young man's fists clench at his side as he said through his teeth, "Yes, Master."

 ***StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

"I do not understand why I should be sent back to Naboo like some disobedient child," Sarali frowned as she grabbed the clothing her sister had just packed and placed it onto the bed. "Whether I am there or here, I do not think that will change the fact that someone is planning to kill me."

Padmé sighed as she continued packing. "The Jedi Council things that it would be best for you to return home and away from Corusant." She placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "It's only for a little while, I promise."

"But if someone wants me dead and finds out that I'm no longer here, then wouldn't Naboo be the first place that they would look?" Sarali asked, trying to make her sister see her way. "At least here, you would know whether or not if I'm alright. I'll stay here in the Republica and I won't try sneaking out like I use to even." She had to stay here- Padmé needed her. Oh, why couldn't be like it was when they were younger?

"And I know that you will hate every minute of it," Padmé insisted. "I've already contacted Queen Jamillia to inform her of your arrival. She's offered you a place in the palace during the length of your stay-"

"No," Sarali cut off her sister. She had lived in the palace for 8 years of her life and she hated it. There was no chance that she would stay there for another minute. "If I go, I'm staying in the lake house. It may have been a long time, but I know those walls well along with every hidden passageway. I'd feel more secure there. Besides... You know how much it means to me- to us both."

Padmé stood silent for a moment before nodding in agreement. At least Sarali was agreeing to the plan now.

"But I still think that this plan is idiotic."

 _'Seems I spoke too soon_.' "Sarali, whoever is trying to get to me through you clearly has some connection to the Senate and this upcoming vote. They may very well be a part of the Senate." Sarali's jaw threatened to drop when her sister said this. "The Council believes that we might be able to lure out this threat with this plan."

"First you tell me that you're sending me away for my protection, and then you tell me that this is practically a trap set for my would-be assassin," Sarali said as she crossed her arms. "This sounds rather contradictory to me, sister." Sighing, she grabbed the dress from her sister's hand and dropped it onto the bed before walking towards her closet for her own choice of attire. "So... Which of your guards will be accompanying me on this trip? Chardwi Yeldurs? Or perhaps Rashart Chetil?" She poked her head out around the door. "If it's that oaf Haromint, so help me Padmé, I'll-"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about him." Sarali turned on her heel to see the newest person in the room- Anakin. Sarali took a deep breath to calm the racing of her heart at having him in her bedroom... even if her sister and handmaiden were there with her. "Is everything ready?"

"Just about," Padmé replied as she took the clothes Sarali had picked out and folded them neatly into the traveling case.

The younger Amidala looked between the two with a perplexed expression on her face. "I'm afraid that I'm at a loss. What seems to be going on here?" she asked.

"I'm your new protection," Anakin said with a smirk. "Looks like your stuck with me, Sar."

Sarali's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at that. Turning to her sister, she hissed, "Padmé, might I speak to you in private for a moment please?" Not even waiting for a response, she grabbed Padmé by the arm and tugged her along and she marched past Dormé deeper into the closet, slamming the door close behind her. "Would you mind explaining what in the Sith is going on?! Didn't you tell me just last night that I should not pursue anything with Anakin? And now you're sending him along with me?" she whispered.

Padmé sighed. "I know what I said last night, but the Jedi Council believes that it would be practical if he was to be your protector for the time being. As a friend, he knows you better than any of the other Jedi and therefore, you wouldn't be as uncomfortable around his as you would any other," she explained. "Trust me, if I could have suggested otherwise without raising suspicion, I would have, but I couldn't." She reached out a hand and gave Sarali's shoulder a squeeze. "Perhaps this is a good thing. The longer you spend time around Anakin, the more you may realize that you only care for him as a friend."

 _'Or perhaps I will simply fall more in love with him and slowly torture myself by being around a man I know I can never be with,'_ Sarali thought to herself. But Padmé was right- she couldn't say anything against it without the Jedi Council finding out about her affections towards Anakin and possibly expelling him, whether he returned her feelings or not. And if Anakin found out how she felt, it would most likely ruin their friendship. No matter what she did, someone would be hurt by her actions. _'Better it be me than him.'_ "Very well..." Stepping back out of the closet, she took over the packing, switching out more of the already packed dresses for her training clothes and less formal attire.

"Everything alright?" Anakin asked, a worried frown on his handsome face.

"As well as to be expected," Sarali answered. "I just don't like the idea of not being here at my sister's side when the fate of the Senate is decided."

"Sometimes, we must let go of our pride and do what is expected of us," he offered. He knew she hated the idea of hiding, but it was for her safety.

"You've certainly grown up Ani," Padmé commented as she re-joined the group.

Anakin frowned again when she called him that. "Anakin," he corrected her. "'Ani' makes me sound like a little boy." How could he prove himself if people kept seeing him as that little boy from Tatooine? Besides... 'Ani' was Sarali's nickname for him. "And Master Obi-wan manages not to see it." Picking up a gold orb ornament, he used the Force to levitate it over his outstretched palm. ""Don't get me wrong... Obi-wan is a great mentor. As wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu." The orb landed in his hand. "I am truly thankful to be his apprentice." He placed it aside. "In some ways... A lot of ways... I'm actually ahead of him. In ready for the Trials! But he feels that I'm too unpredictable. He won't let me move on."

"That must be frustrating," Padmé said.

"It's worse!" Having started his rant, he could not stop it now. "He's overly critical. He never listens! He- he doesn't understand! It's not fair!"

Sarali almost rolled her eyes. For someone who wanted to be treated like a grown up, Anakin certainly acted like a spoiled child at times. But in a way, she did understand how he felt. "All mentors- the people we look up to- have a way of seeing our faults more than we'd like," she said, making sure to give a pointed glance towards her sister who sighed in response. "But it's the only way that we can really grow." Tossing the folded dress back onto the bed, Sarali walked over to her friend's side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Ani, Obi-wan is just looking out for you. He wants to be sure that he's taught you everything he can and that you can look after yourself before he lets you go as his Padawan..." She thought hard on it. "Look at it this way: a baby bird learns to fly with its mother at its side, always there to catch it if it falls. But the mother won't always be there. That bird needs to be able to take care of itself. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"You're saying that Obi-wan is my mother bird and wants to insure that I'll be able to take care of myself. Is that it?" Anakin asked. Thinking on it, it did make sense. Sarali nodded. "So what I should do is not resent his decisions but rather be thankful?"

Sarali smiled. "Exactly." Patting his shoulder, she walked back to the bed and continued packing. "My sister is right, Anakin," she emphasized her use of his full name, "you have grown up. Just... don't grow up too fast." She looked up and gave him a joking smile. "I would like to not be the only one who isn't as old as the Force." She glanced at her sister when she said that and innocently smiled at Padmé.

 _'But I have grown up,'_ Anakin thought as he watched Sarali gather her things, laughing as she playfully fought with her sister over what was being packed. _'We both have...'_

"I think that's the last of it, then," Sarali eventually sighed as she closed the traveling case. She had packed only the things needed for what she hoped would be her brief return home. Looking at the case on her bed, she frowned. "Maybe I should pack an extra bag or two. People might be a little suspicious at seeing three people carrying so little luggage, even if two of them are men." Looking up at Anakin, she frowned once more. "And I'm pretty sure that people will talk when they see you and Master Obi-wan in your Jedi robes."

"Master Obi-wan will not be joining us," Anakin announced.

Sarali gaped at him. "A solo mission? Your first one?" Anakin nodded and she couldn't help but rush over to hug him. "Ani- that's incredible! Congratulations!"

"You're not worried?" he asked her when she pulled back.

Sarali gave him a smirk. "Don't worry- I'll protect you from the big scary bad men," she mocked.

* * *

 ** _MMM: I've got to say, I'm enjoying this one so far. And I promise, there will be no singing or unnaturally talented characters._**

 ** _Leave a review if you can. If you have any suggestions or comments, then PM me._**

 ** _Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)_**


	4. 03

_**MMM: Greetings and salutations, everyone! It's me again with another update! Yay! I just want to take this moment to thank all of you that have tried my story 'Love Me Like You Do'. I'm really happy that you guys are liking it. I know I'm having fun writing it.**_

 _ **There's just one little thing I'd like to ask regarding a review from Arianna le Fay: What exactly is your question? I'm afraid that I have no idea what you're saying.**_

 _ **And Bella-swan11- your review kind of threw me for a loop. I just didn't get it. What are you trying to say?**_

 _ **OK, so that's it. I've said what I wanted to say. Now, on with the story.**_

* * *

 **Ch. 3 Talking**

Sarali refrained from biting at her nails in nerves as the transport speeder began its descend at the freight docks. In order to safely get off the planet, she and Anakin were disguised as commoners and traveling by refugee transport. Though she trusted Anakin with her life- and secretly with her heart, she couldn't help but feel nervous about leaving her sister behind. She heard Obi-wan remind Anakin about the instructions given to him by the Jedi Council seeing as he would be on his own for the first time. Apparently, Obi-wan had been instructed to find out more about this bounty hunter that had been hired to kill her. Padmé gently patted her hand and reassured her that everything would be fine. Sighing, she stood up as the speeder came to a stop.

"Dormé, what is it?" Sarali asked when she noticed the worried frown on the woman's face.

"I worry for you, M'lady. What will happen when people realize that you are gone?" the handmaiden asked.

Glancing towards the young Jedi beside her, Sarali smiled. "Well, I suppose that I'll find out just how well my protector is at his job," she replied. Picking up one of the bags, she turned to her sister. "You be careful, understand? Because if I hear that something has happened to you whilst I'm gone, I might very well come back and kill you myself," she joked.

Padmé chuckled. "I promise," she replied as she hugged Sarali. When she pulled back, she pulled one arm from around her sister and waved a familiar astromech droid forward. "I want you to take R2 with you, just in case."

"A Jedi-in-training and a droid for protection?" Sarali chuckled. "And next you'll say that I should take a wookie along with me?" Seeing the look Padmé was giving her, she relented. "Very well. Come along, R2." The little droid beeped and whistled as he rolled along beside her.

"I'm sure that I will get to the bottom of this plot soon, M'lady. You'll be back in no time," Obi-wan reassured her.

"Thank you, Obi-wan. And you be careful too- the last thing we need is to loose one of the best Jedi around," she said with a smile as she gave him a hug. He was so much like a brother to her. Obi-wan returned the hug with a smile of his own and an affectionate ruffle of her hair at which she swatted away his hand. Turning back to Anakin, who had grabbed the other two bags, she motioned for him to lead. And before she knew it, the refugee ship was taking off for space.

She tried to keep her mind busy to avoid the sudden nervousness she felt at being alone with Anakin, but after reading the same line on her holopad at least six times, she gave up on it and began talking with one of the other passengers whilst Anakin got some rest. Not that he got much. Not long after they hit lightspeed, he began to toss and turn in the cot, mumbling about his mother. "Thank you, R2," she said to the droid when it brought them their meal after Anakin woke up.

"Do they really expect us to eat this?" Anakin asked as he eyes the bowl of grey-ish muck.

"I guess it's what you get when you pay to be inconspicuous- can't really expect a gourmet meal. Besides, it doesn't look so bad." Sarali took a spoonful to try and nearly spat it back out. "Seems I was mistaken," she groaned as she drank down her entire glass of juice to get rid of the taste. Pushing the bowl away, she looked at Anakin. "I suspect that the food at the Temple is better. It must be difficult to have sworn your life to the Jedi: not being able to visit the places that you'd like, or do the things you want..."

"Or be with the people I love," Anakin added, secretly hoping that she would see the hidden meaning behind her words.

Sarali's nose scrunched with confusion. "I thought that Jedi were forbidden to love," she commented.

Anakin laughed at that. "Attachment is forbidden- possession is forbidden. But compassion- what I believe to be unconditional love- is part of the Jedi's life," he explained. "So you could say that we're encouraged to love." He let his feelings flood his eyes, willing her to understand what he meant. _'And my love for you IS unconditional- impossible to find meaning to and limitless.'_

Sarali gave a light shrug and turned her face downwards. "I could never do it- commit myself to such a life. Padmé always says that I'm too hard-headed and far too defiant- I often act before I think things through," she said. "Some would probably believe that being the sister to a Queen-turned Senator would make it easier for me to do so, but I couldn't let so many rules and restrictions control my life- I might as well be a prisoner."

Anakin felt sympathy towards the young woman. Their pasts were quiet common- both thrown into worlds they had no experience with at very young ages, always having to live up to the expectations of others. But even as a slave, at least Anakin had some kind of freedom on the rare occasion. But Sarali... Even as a child, her life had been controlled from the very beginning, never getting to enjoy the small pleasures. She told him once that he was the first and only real friend she had ever made- one who didn't see her as the sister to a ruler of Naboo. He thought of the little girl he met all those years ago and looking back on those times, he realized just how complex her life was compared to his.

A sad sigh escaped Sarali's lips and Anakin watched as she leaned back in her seat, her slender hand subconsciously reaching to the chain tucked into her dress and pulled out a small green stone pendant... His breath caught in his throat at the sight.

He remembered that necklace...

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Young Anakin Skywalker hurried through the empty halls of the big building towards the apartment that the Queen was staying in. Tomorrow, he would begin his Jedi training, and he wasn't sure when he'd see Sarali again. He wanted to say goodbye before he left... and to give her something to remember him by._

 _"Can I help you?" one of the other handmaidens asked as she walked by the door, seeing the young boy standing their quietly._

 _"Who is it?" another voice called out. Anakin looked past the woman in orange and yellow to see the Queen sitting in the room. When her handmaiden announced that it was him, she waved him in. "What can I do for you, my young friend?" she asked politely._

 _"I was wondering if I could see Sarali," he replied._

 _"Dormé," the Queen called to the handmaiden from before. "Would you please go find Padmé's sister... It would seem that she has a visitor." Dormé bowed and left to find the young girl. She returned a moment later._

 _"You wished to see me, Your Highness?" Sarali asked as she bowed to the woman. She inclined her head ever so slightly and when Sarali looked, Anakin saw the familiar happiness gleam in the girl's eyes. "Ani!" she cheered as she rushed towards him, throwing her arms around him. "What are you doing here?! I thought you're going to the Temple?"_

 _"Did you really think I'd leave without saying goodbye?" he asked with a small laugh. He didn't know how, but this girl had found her way into his heart. He cared for her deeply- as deeply as he did his own mother, maybe more. "Here." He pulled out the chain from his pocket, revealing the tiny green stone pendant. It was rare to find colored stones back home on Tatooine, so when Anakin had found this one, he kept it for something special. In the last few days, he'd spent his free time carefully carving the symbol for friendship into the stone's flat surface. "Something to remember me by," he told her._

 _Sarali accepted the small trinket as if it were priceless. "It's so pretty," she smiled as she slipped the chain around her neck. She stood there with the stone laying in the palm of her hand for a moment before giving him another hug. "I love it." Suddenly, she pulled back and tugged at a brown cord with a singular long wooden bead tied to her wrist and tied it around his wrist. "Now you have something to remember me," she smiled._

 _END FLASHBACK_

Anakin's fingers itched to fiddle with the cord that hung around his neck. The original string had broken long ago, and he had attached the bead to a longer one to hang around his neck... right above his heart. He never took it off.

Possession was forbidden for a Jedi. It was just another of the ones he'd broken.

 ***StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

Sarali sighed with relief as she changed out of the disguise. The meeting with Queen Jamillia had gone a lot better than she had thought it would. Sure, Anakin was a little upset when they didn't really take his suggestions into account due to his being a Padawan, but he reigned it in better than Sarali had ever seen him control his emotions. Letting out another sigh, she pulled on her clean clothes: a light blue top with a high neckline, long sleeves and a hem that bared her toned midriff and a matching floor length skirt with multiple slits over pants that reached just passed her knees, her black boots covering her feet. Pulling her curls back with a ribbon, she headed back outside to wait for Anakin. He came out a few minutes later dressed in his usual Jedi robes.

The small boat ride to the lake house was quiet and rather pleasant. Sarali couldn't help but smile at a small family of ducks that swam along beside the boat. Reaching out a hand, she gently petted a duckling that clamored for her attention, a laugh bubbling past her lips as it got so excited that it ended up dunking itself in the water, its tiny face comical when it came back to the surface. Before she knew it, they had arrived at the docks and Anakin was helping her out of the boat. She blushed intensely when she accidentally tripped on the hem of her skirt and fell right into Anakin's chest, his arms wrapping around her to steady her. "Are you alright?" he asked as she looked up into those amazing blue eyes.

"Fine," she mumbled as she forced herself to take a step back when she so desperately wanted nothing more than to just stay in his arms forever. If he noticed her flushed face or breathless response, he made no comment and instead, instructed the rowers to bring their bags inside. Sighing, she began to walk around the grounds, Anakin ever at her side.

"We use to come here every summer," she said as she looked out over the lake. "Padmé and her friends would swim out to that little island over there," she commented, pointing to the small patch of land that floated in the center of the water.

"You didn't join them?" Anakin asked curiously.

Sarali shook her head as she leaned against the stone railing. "I didn't want to be a bother, what with them being older than me and that they were friends with my sister and not me. I've always preferred to sit along the shorelines and dig my toes into the warm sands while listening to the birds singing, or read a good story."

Anakin plucked at a piece of greenery sprouting up from the ground below the railing. "I don't like sand: it's course, rough and irritating... And it gets everywhere." The two laughed at that. "But not like here. Here, everything is soft... and smooth." Sarali shivered as she felt his calloused fingers slowly and gently caress the bare skin of her back. "Sar..."

"Do you want to know the best thing about this place?" Sarali cut in, stopping him from giving her false hope. "Before the lake house was built, this land use to be a small resort," she continued. "It was the place where my parents first met." Pushing herself away from the railing, she walked over to the large oak tree that stood proud behind them. "And right here... This was the very spot that my father proposed to my mother." Reaching up her hand, she carefully traced the rough etching of her parents initials in the bark.

"Really?" Anakin asked, the mood of the moment only somewhat dampened. He had almost kissed her before she pulled away. He thought maybe he had pushed too far and risked ruining their friendship. But seeing her standing there in the spot she said her father had given his heart to her mother, he could almost feel the power of their love shining out from their younger child, and he felt himself falling deeper in love with her. How could he not?

Sarali nodded, her arms coming up to wrap around herself. "My father bought the land not long after they married and had the lake house built as a symbol of his love for my mother. I use to dream of the idea of being married here, right at this very spot," she said.

Unable to refrain himself, Anakin walked over to Sarali and carefully wrapped his arms around her from behind, smiling to himself when she relaxed into his embrace. "Maybe one day you will," he said, silently promising her that he'd make her dreams come true... and hopefully, he would be the one she'd share that moment with.

Sarali laughed at that. "Sure... Right. First I would need to find a man I cared for who won't run off after 5 minutes in my presence. My chances are pretty slim, at that." Leaning back into his embrace, she looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes of hers. "At least I've got you with me," she added.

"Always," he vowed. And then, before he knew it, he ducked his head and pressed his lips to hers.

Sarali froze momentarily before her eyes closed at the warm pleasure that coursed through her. Turning in his arms, she draped her arms around his neck and nearly melted further into his embrace when he tightened his around her waist. The kiss was warm and inviting yet passionate, everything a first kiss should be. And to have it come from the man she loved...

Suddenly, Sarali's mind came to a reality as she remembered. Anakin was a Jedi-in-training. He was the 'Chosen One', the one meant to restore balance to the galaxy and defeat the Siths once and for all. And as a Jedi, he had obligations and duties to adhere to- like not to become attached to anyone. And here she was- the rebellious sister to a Senator- practically throwing herself at him. Her poor parents were probably rolling in their graves at her actions.

Abruptly, she ended the kiss and pulled herself from his embrace entirely. Blue eyes clouded with passion and lust blinked open and looked at her in confusion. "Sar?" Anakin asked as he reached a hand out to her. But she vehemently shook her head, her hands coming to clamp over her mouth. All she could say was "I shouldn't have..." repeatedly as tears began to pool in her eyes. Anakin again reached out to her but before he could take a step forward, she gathered her skirt in hand and ran as fast as she could, ignoring how he desperately called out after her.

 ***StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

Anakin cursed himself in every language he knew as he frantically ran along the grounds trying to find Sarali. He'd been such a fool to kiss her like that, but he couldn't say that he was sorry to have done so. On the contrary, he was angry with himself for letting her run off the way she had. His lips still tingled at the feeling of hers, her taste of honey and fresh fruit still on his tongue, and all he wanted to do was kiss her again and again. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and wanted to be at her side always, make her laugh when she was sad, hold her close when she was afraid... How he would gladly give up being a Jedi if it meant she would be his wife.

And he chased her off, probably ruining his chances at love and their friendship in one single move. He was suppose to protect her, keep her safe, and he couldn't even keep her safe from himself.

Meanwhile, Sarali was hiding in her parent's old bedroom, crying as she scolded herself for what she had done. How could she have been so foolish, kissing Anakin the way she had? She wanted to hide her face from the rest of the universe for the rest of her life. He didn't think of her that way- he couldn't. If there was anyone he should be willing to break the rules of the Jedi for, it should be for someone like Padmé: smart and kind and beautiful, someone destined for great things. She wasn't special- she could never make a real difference like her sister was doing with the Senate. She was too rebellious, never thinking about the consequences of her actions. And now because of that very fault, she would most likely lose the one man she's ever loved.

What could she possibly say to him? That it was a mistake? That she was sorry- she never meant anything by it? Both were complete lies. The feeling of his arms wrapped around her like that had stirred something deep inside her and that kiss... Words couldn't describe what it was. Her face burned as the memory continued to replay over and over in her mind. How could she ever even look him in the eye again after this?

Looking around the room, Sarali felt the vice grip of sadness become tighter on her heart. As a child, there had been countless times where she'd come running in, seeking the comfort of her parents when she had a bad dream or a terrible storm raged on outside. She had spent days in here when her parents had died, not allowing anyone in except Padmé. It had been over 10 years, she could still feel the warmth of her mother's arms and smell her father's cologne. This room had always been her sanctuary, but it couldn't give her the peace she desperately needed any longer.

"Sarali?!" Her head snapped up as she heard him faintly from outside of the bedroom door. She eyed the lock worriedly, knowing that all he'd have to do is use the Force and he'd be able to open it. She desperately wanted to just vanish, to save herself from the hurt that she would no doubt face when he'd reject her and her love. But she knew that she couldn't hide forever. Letting go of the white-knuckle grip she had on the bed sheets, she wiped at her face to remove the last of her tears before standing up and calmly walking over to the door. She slowly slid the lock open on the door and with a deep breath, opened it.

He nearly cried with relief when he found her stepping out of a room, closing the door behind her as she went. "Oh, Anakin, there you are," she greeted him politely as if nothing had happened.

"Sarali, are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he approached her. Sarali thanked her lucky star that the darkness of the growing night hid her tear-stained face.

 _'He doesn't seem upset, so that's a good thing,'_ she thought. "I'm alright... I just feel a little foolish, running off as I did. With everything that's happened these last few days, I'm afraid my emotions have been all over the place. Why?"

Anakin looked confused. A moment ago, she had run from him after him kissing her with tears in her eyes and now, she acted as though they hadn't just had a loving and passionate moment together. Perhaps she felt guilty about it and was trying to save face? He didn't like the idea- he wanted to tell her how he felt, but maybe this just wasn't the time. "It's nothing," he replied finally, earning a smile from the woman before him.

Both silently let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm starving. I was just on my way to the kitchens to prepare something to eat before retiring to my room. Can I get you anything?" Sarali asked. She'd use the extra few minutes to clean herself up before he could see her properly. Anakin shook his head. "Alright then... Goodnight." She turned to head down the corridor to the kitchens.

"Sar?" Anakin called out against his better judgment. He felt so many mixed emotions coming from her that they were becoming a jumbled mess. He wanted so badly to help her, but he couldn't make sense of what was troubling her to begin with.

"Yes?" she asked, stopping in her tracks. _'Please leave it, Ani. Please!'_ she silently begged.

Anakin sighed. "Nothing. Goodnight, Sar." And with that, he walked the other way towards his quarters.

That night, Sarali sat at her bedroom window, just as Anakin stood by his, both of them looking up at the pale moon as they thought about a future that could never be.

* * *

 ** _MMM: And there we have it. The first kiss and the beginning of a very complication relationship. What will become of it? Only time will tell! :) Want to know sooner? Then please, please, PLEASE- review! The more reviews, the more I feel inspired to write and update!  
_**

 ** _Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)_**


	5. 04

_**MMM: So, it's me again. Coming at you with another update on my Star Wars fanfic story. I have to say, I'm pleasantly surprised with all the positive feedback I've been getting on this one. I was really worried that some people would have been ready to chop off my head when I first started posting this, but hey- this is one time where I'm glad I was wrong.**_

 _ **Anyway, I guess I should let you guys get back to the actual story. You know the drill.**_

* * *

 **Ch 4 A Normal Girl**

Anakin woke the next morning a little after the sun rose over the horizon. Tugging his tunic over his head, he opened the doors leading to the terrace and found Sarali going through another training session. Not wanting to disturb her, he made to head back inside, but he accidentally knocked into a potted plant by the door with his bare foot. He cursed in Huttese at the pain. Sarali stopped mid-swing with the training staff at the noise and turned to see Anakin standing there. "Hey there," she greeted him as she relaxed her stance, leaning against the staff as she pointed to the plant. "Doing a good job- protecting me from the dangerous shrub," she teased.

Rubbing the last of the sting from his foot, Anakin couldn't help but laugh at the joke. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

Sarali gave a light shrug. "Couldn't really sleep, so I figured I'd do a little training. I may be in hiding, but that doesn't give me the right to slack on my lessons... Well, maybe the mandolin lessons," she added.

"Something on your mind?" Anakin asked her, his worry coming back when she said that she couldn't sleep.

Again, Sarali have another shrug. "Nothing to really worry about," she lied.

Truth was, she had spent a good part of the night tossing and turning as she replayed her kiss with the Padawan over and over in her mind. She tried to forget about it- if not for her own sake, then for Anakin's, but every time she closed her eyes, she could see him leaning down to her. Even now, her body still tingled and burned where his arms had been wrapped around her. She could even taste him on her lips- warm spices and sunjee tarts. Perhaps she'd just been worrying over nothing- he had made no comment about it when he found her last night. He probably dismissed it as soon as it happened, thinking it to have merely been getting caught up in the moment. She just hoped that it would stay that way and she wouldn't lose her best friend.

What she didn't know what that Anakin had spent most of the night thinking about their kiss as well. Even in his sleep, his subconscious wouldn't allow him to forget it. For the first time in months, he hadn't dreamed about his mother but rather, he had dreamed of that moment along the docks. In the dream, Sarali never ran from him and he had admitted all the things he could only wish to tell her, feeling overjoyed when she admitted that she felt the same. The dream sped along and it showed him the life he longed for: the Jedi Council allowing him to be with Sarali, him courting her for a time until he asked her sister for her blessing, him proposing to Sarali... Sarali, a vision in white as they exchanged vows under the oak tree. It progressed even further and he saw himself chasing after a little girl in the gardens, a girl with Sarali's eyes and his smile...

Maybe it could be more than just a dream...

"How do you feel about going on a little picnic?" he asked Sarali as she began putting away her training equipment.

Sarali quirked an eyebrow at his suggestion. "A picnic?" she repeated as she tucked the staff away in its box and snapped the lid closed before she snatched up a glass of water and took a healthy sip.

Anakin nodded. "Yeah... I heard some of the servants comment about this great field not far from here, and it looks like it's going to be a nice day..." he commented. He was positive that the kiss meant something to her, but he needed to know for sure if there was even anything between them other than friendship before his expectations of a happy ending became too high. To get his hopes up only to find out that they were all for not... That would be as deadly a blow as a lightsaber through his heart.

Sarali thought about it for a moment. On the one hand, she could get to have a romantic moment with Anakin- something she'd dreamed of for so many years. There would be no politics and no impending war to think about. Just a nice, quiet day with someone she cared for deeply. It wasn't a date- he could never think about her like that. He was just doing his duty, keeping her occupied and away from danger. Never the less, she'd take what she could and be content with that. Perhaps it would help her be able to move on one day. If not... at least she would have this. "Alright..." She couldn't help but smile at how his eyes lit up. How did he effect her so much? "I have a couple things I need to check up on beforehand, but I'd like that."

Anakin smiled brightly at that. "Great!" He coughed as he realized his over-enthusiasm, a small blush forming on his face when Sarali timidly laughed at him. "I mean, great."

 ***StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

Sarali leaned back on her hands as she raised her face to the sun that shone overhead. She'd forgotten how nice it felt: the warmth of the sunshine on her skin, the cool dew on the grass under her fingers, the sound of the waterfalls not far from here. She really had missed her beloved Naboo, and to be sharing it with Anakin... This must be what Heaven was like. They sat on a blanket in the open fields past the lake house, a large spread of different snacks laid out before them. Sarali knew that this wasn't a date, but her heart couldn't help but flutter every time Anakin looked at her like that: that comforting warmth and admiration shining in his blue eyes. She had always wanted someone- wanted _him_ \- to look at her like that and he was. _Definitely_ what Heaven was like.

"Come on, Sar- surely you remember," Anakin insisted.

The young woman laughed. "Honest as the Force, I never really had a crush on anyone growing up!" she replied, telling the half-truth. Her friendship towards Anakin had always been so much deeper than that of a silly school girl crush.

"I think you do remember and you just won't tell me," Anakin said.

Sighing, she leaned forward and grabbed a berry from one of the bowls and popped it into her mouth, linking her hands around her shin as she sat up. "Would you use one of those Jedi mind tricks on me?" she asked, worried that maybe he could read her mind and find out that she was in love with him, if he hadn't already done so.

Anakin shook his head profusely. He would never betray her trust like that. "Those only work on the weak minded," he told her to reassure her while praising her at the same time.

Sarali popped another berry and carefully chewed. "Well, I guess there was this one boy..." she began a story, if only to hide the truth from him. "Granted, I never really actually met him- he was a few years older than Padmé, but she talked of him so often that I could almost imagine what he looked like. Dark curly hair, dreamy eyes..." she mock-gushed. To be honest, he sounded incredibly dull like so many of the boys she'd known growing up.

"Alright, I get the picture," Anakin cut in sourly, not noticing that Sarali wasn't serious... nor the somewhat hurt expression on her face when he turned away. "So what happened to him?"

Sarali shrugged. "I think Padmé said something about him becoming an artist or something along those lines. I always thought that the mere idea of a guy like that was boring." She couldn't help but chuckle. "I have to say, I think my sister's taste in men has improved greatly in the last few years. Perhaps you know him?" she asked.

Anakin shrugged. "How should I? I haven't seen either you or your sister in the last 10 years," he replied. "I couldn't tell you."

"And you call yourself a Jedi," she mocked, throwing her head back as she laughed. Anakin frowned slightly at the comment and she sighed. "Very well- I'll give you a hint: he is a certain Jedi that you and I both see as our brother."

Anakin's jaw nearly fell into his lap. "Obi-wan?!" he gasped out, not even realizing that Sarali was laughing at his expression. Thinking back on when they first arrived at the Republica apartment, he had noticed a certain flutter in emotions from the older Amidala sibling when she faced his mentor. He could almost see it- they were both alike in many ways. "I doubt it- Master Obi-wan is far to dedicated to the Jedi Code. He would never do anything that the Council would frown upon."

Sarali quirked an eyebrow at that. "Wasn't it you that said just the other day that Jedi are 'encouraged' to love?" she asked him. "Call me a romantic, but I think that the two of them would be ideal for one another- what with their being so serious all the time." She then picked herself up from the ground and brushed the grass from her skirts. "Come on! Bet you 5 credits that you can't ride one of those shaaks over there!" She pointed to the herd of plump animals down the slope.

Their previous conversation forgotten, Anakin smirked as he rose to his feet. "You're on." Sarali smiled before dashing down towards the creatures. "Hey, no fair!" He chased after her.

Using the Force, he calmed one of the shaaks so that he could hop onto its back. Feeling like showing off, he stood on the creature's back as it began to move around, the sound of Sarali's laughter reaching his ears and making him smile more. But then, the shaak shook him off and jumped over him as he landed in the grass. "Anakin?" he heard Sarali call out. He pretended that the creature had hurt him and 'struggled' to get up. "Ani!" she cried out as she sprinted towards him. Anakin couldn't stop from laughing at her when she rolled him over. "Oh, you!" Sarali groaned as she went to smack him but he grabbed her wrists before she could and proceeded to roll over. The two friends rolled down the slope laughing the whole way.

 ***StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

Sarali listened attentively to Anakin as he told the story of one of his many adventures with Obi-wan over dinner. "...And when I got to them, we went into... shall we say- aggressive negotiations," he continued, thanking the servant that brought him fresh fruit for dessert.

Sarali's brow rose at that. "'Aggressive negotiations'- what's that?" she asked.

"Negotiations... with a lightsaber," Anakin replied somewhat bashfully.

The two laughed and when Sarali went to take a pear from her plate, it began to hover before slowly floating over to Anakin. "Hey!" she laughed, trying to snatch it back. "I can cut my own food, Ani!"

Anakin just smiled as the pear landed on his plate. Picking up his knife and fork, he began to cut it into smaller pieces. "If Master Obi-wan caught me doing this, he'd be _very_ grumpy," he commented.

"As opposed to the usual where he's only somewhat grumpy?" Sarali mocked. "Showoff," she laughed as he put his cutlery down and concentrated on the rest of the fruit on her plate and started levitating them. Joking around, Sarali placed her hands, palms facing upwards, directly under the fruit and started moving them around as if she were juggling them. Anakin levitated them higher and faster. Sarali squeaked and wrapped her arms over her head to avoid being hit by the food when he let it all drop, chancing a peek to see that he'd stopped them inches from her head. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't play with your food?" she asked when he let them rest back on their place on the plate.

"Where's the fun in that?" Anakin asked with a teasing smile. Levitating one of the pieces of pear back over to her, he continued smiling when she snatched it with her fingers and took a bite, humming appreciatively at the sweetness of the fruit.

As they finished with their meal, Sarali got up from her chair and walked around to stand beside him. "What is it?" he asked. Sarali said nothing as she grabbed him by the hand and led him out onto the balcony.

"I want to share my favorite moment with my best friend," she told him as they sat down on the cobblestone together, leaning against the wall as they looked out on the stunning view of Naboo at sunset. "When I was a little girl, my mother and father always sent me to bed very early. I remember sneaking out my bedroom window and into the gardens to watch the sun set. I always thought it was so magical..." Letting out a sigh, she leaned into his side and let her head rest on his shoulder. "I haven't really watched one in a long time... Not since they died."

Anakin wrapped his arm around Sarali, tucking her closer to his side. He didn't watch the sunset but rather Sarali as she watched it. The shimmering of the sun's light off the waters gave a sparkle in her eyes, the golden hue making her hair almost glow like a halo. Anakin had once thought that Padmé might have been an angel, but the true heavenly creature was the one sitting beside him now. "Thank you, Ani," she whispered.

"What for?" Anakin asked, not really sure what she was thanking him for.

Sarali pulled back enough to look at him properly. "For making me feel special- but normal. For the first time, I don't feel like the sister of an ex-Queen or a Senator... I feel like I'm just a regular 18 year-old girl living a regular life."

Anakin smiled warmly at her. "But you are special. No, I mean it!" he told her, his smile growing when she ducked her head as a blush stained her cheeks. Reaching up his other hand, he nudged her chin so that she would look at him. He couldn't hold it in any longer without fear of bursting. "From the moment I met you all those years ago... Not a day hasn't gone by where I haven't thought of you, Sar. And now that I'm with you again... Whenever I think of you, my stomach flutters, my tongue gets tied up..." He unwrapped his arm from around her and took her hand in his and brought it up to his chest. "And my heart beats so loud that I fear you'll hear it. You smile, and I would swear that all the suns in the galaxy are blotted out by the light that shines from you." His gaze drifted down to her lips and his thumb slid up to brush at her cheek. "I think of the kiss that you gave me, and it becomes all I can think of... It drives me to the point of madness."

"Ani..." Sarali breathed, her heart beating frantically at what she was hearing. Could it be... "What are you saying?" Anakin said nothing and instead closed the small gap between them, pressing his lips firmly against hers.

It surprised them both when Sarali pushed him away. "I can't- _We_ can't..." She struggled to find the right thing to say. "It's just... not possible."

"Anything is possible, Sar- listen to me," Anakin begged her as she shook her head. His heart was slowly shattering in his chest as she abruptly stood up and walked over to the railing. He had bared his soul to her and she acted as though she were afraid of him. Did the idea of him loving her scare her that much?

"No Anakin, you listen," Sarali insisted as she turned back to him. "We live in the real world- one that you must return to. You're studying to become a Jedi. I'm to become a soldier- a protection detail to my sister, if not to follow in her footsteps and become Senator. If you follow the path that your feelings are taking you... The only thing that it would lead to is a life that could never be- regardless of what we feel for each other."

"So you _do_ feel something between us," Anakin cut in, a small flicker of hope taking root. He stood up and walked towards her, but her taking a step back made him stop. "Sarali, _please_. I would do anything for you... I lo-"

"Do you know what would happen if the Jedi Council ever found out about your feelings towards me? What they would do to you?" Sarali questioned, cutting off his proclamation of love. He had to see reason- the fate of the balance of the Force was at stake here. Even if it wasn't, this was his _future_ they were talking about. He'd dreamed of being a Jedi ever since he was a child. She would not let him throw that away over her.

"They wouldn't have to know," Anakin whispered, shocking her to the core. "We could keep it a secret."

Sarali so desperately wanted to say yes, to throw care to the wind and tell him she loved him just as much as he seemed to love her. But what good would come of such a life- a life of secrets and lies? She couldn't bare the thought of keeping something like that from her sister. And what would happen if Padmé introduced her to suitors that would come calling for her? Sarali would be forced to accompany them to galas and other public outings, or worse, to accept a marriage proposal from one of them, and Anakin would be forced to stand by and watch as she was promised to another. "We'd be living a lie- one that we couldn't keep even if we wanted to," she told him. "I couldn't live such a life... It would destroy me- destroy _us_."

Anakin flinched as though she had slapped him. The idea of his doing anything to harm her- even unintentionally- made him feel almost nauseous. He couldn't- he _wouldn't_ do that to her. "You're right," he replied, trying desperately to mask the pain in his voice. He saw Sarali wrap her arms around herself as her shoulders began to gently shake. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her but it was because of him that she was crying to begin with for the second time since they arrived on Naboo only yesterday morning.

"I'd like to be alone right now," Sarali's voice trembled as she spoke. Anakin nodded before he walked back through the doors that led inside. Each sniffle he heard come from her was a stab deeper and deeper into his heart. The agony became so great that he had to lean against the wall by the door to keep himself upright. Tears pooled in his eyes and when he heard the first sob come the woman he loved so, they spilled over.

Sarali crumbled to her knees outside as she sobbed. Her greatest wish had come true, but instead of feeling overjoyed by it, she felt nothing but sadness. Why did the fates have to be so cruel- to send someone as wonderful as Anakin only to pull happiness just out of her reach? At least before, she thought that it was just her that was keeping their true feelings buried. But now... Knowing that Anakin felt the same was a blessing as well as a curse as nothing could come from it.

She knew that this trip was one big mistake.

* * *

 _ **MMM: Please don't hate me! *runs off scared*  
**_

 _ **Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)**_


	6. 05

_**MMM: Doing some updating for all of my current stories. Sorry for the long wait! I've got to get that under control!**_

* * *

 **Ch 5 The Return**

Sarali woke up the following morning with stinging eyes and a sore throat. She had fled back to her room not long after Anakin had left her on the balcony and buried her face into her pillow to quiet the sobs that wracked her entire body until exhaustion had taken hold of her. Her greatest dream had come true but at a terrible cost. Save for Anakin leaving the Order, there was no possibility of them ever being anything more than friends. She could never ask such a thing, not when she knew just what was at stake. But she also knew Anakin- he was very stubborn and when he sets his mind on something, he will do whatever it takes. She didn't know what to do anymore. Thing were too complicated now. She couldn't just forget that Anakin had feelings for her- feelings that she reciprocated when neither of them should have, which would only make this whole situation difficult. But she couldn't request a change in bodyguard without raising suspicion, and all she was doing was giving Anakin false hope the longer they stayed together.

Sighing, she climbed out of bed and began to prepare for another day of awkwardness. As she walked over to her closet, she saw a figure out in the garden. Curious, she pushed back the curtains and saw Anakin standing there, meditating. "Don't go," Anakin spoke up as she moved to give him privacy. "Your presence is soothing," he told her.

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?" she asked him.

Opening his eyes and turning to her, Anakin saw Sarali in the morning light, her brown curls framing her tired face. Looking into her eyes, he saw the same sadness that he felt. "Jedi don't get nightmares," he told her. A familiar spark of defiance flashed in those warm brown orbs and Anakin knew that she wouldn't let the subject drop. "I saw my mother... She's in pain! I have to go to her- I can't let her die." He took a step closer to Sarali. "I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you, Sar- I'll most likely be thrown from the Order for it. But I have to go." Sarali stood there for but a moment before turning to go back to her room. "Where are you going?" he asked, his heart lurching at the thought of her being mad at him.

Turning to look over her shoulder, Sarali gave him a confused look. "Where do you think- to go and change. I will not go walking around Tatooine in this." She motioned to her nightgown and robe. "We can take my father's ship- it's the fastest in all of Naboo."

"You mean you're coming with me?" A flicker of hope came to life in him. She didn't hate him!

"Like you said, your mandate is to protect me, wherever I may go. And should I just happen to pass by a certain planet that was once home to my best friend, and I just _happen_ to want to meet said best friend's mother, then you would have no choice but to accompany me, right?" Sarali asked, a small smirk on her face. With that, she hurried into her room. Anakin smiled to himself before hurrying to his own room to finish getting ready.

In almost no time at all, they were aboard her father's ship and were halfway to Tatooine. Anakin was impressed at how easily and how well Sarali flew the ship- practically as well as he would. "My father taught me a little when I was younger," Sarali answered his silent question and impressed gaze. Anakin could picture it- a young Sarali with pigtails sitting in her father's lap as he explained each of the controls. "You might want to hang on," she said before pressing a combination of switches, the ship hitting lightspeed. Minutes later, they were breaking atmosphere of the desert planet.

 ***StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

The heat of the twin suns beat down on her head as she stepped off the ship. Looking around the small city for the first time, she understood why people tried to avoid the Outer Rim planets unless they needed to. The desert planet was dismal in appearance and unbearable for someone so use to cooler conditions. Sarali had heard her sister talk about Tatooine on their last visit: a planet that consisted of mostly moisture farms, scrap dealers, and a supposed large amount of criminals who had escaped to the Outer Rim Territories since they weren't part of the Republic. The scarier part of it was the slavery behind it all- even little children were traded off as debt payments, forced to do labors that were too strenuous for their small frames and punished when they couldn't do it. Sarali had heard the stories- a small device was embedded in the slave's person so that if they tried to escape, all their owners had to do was press one button and they would be killed. She shuddered to think of it. How did Anakin ever survive such a life?

Stopping in front of a larger building, Sarali watched as Anakin walked up to a Toydarian- she figured this must have been Anakin's former master Watto- who was arguing with a small droid. They spoke in a language she didn't really understand- Huttese, she believe, but she caught the words 'Jedi' and 'Shmi Skywalker'. "Ani? Little Ani?" the Toydarian spoke in amazement, watching as Anakin fixed the small project he'd been working on. "You are Ani!" he laughed. "It is you! You sure sprouted, huh? A Jedi- what do ya know!" He looked around. "Hey- maybe you can help me with some deadbeats that owe me a lot of money, eh?"

"My mother," Anakin insisted.

Watto scratched his chin. "Oh yeah, Shmi... She not mine no more- I sold her," he admitted.

"Sold her?!" Sarali repeated in appall. He was talking about a human being- not a piece of furniture.

Watto turned his attention to Sarali and she saw him eyeing her in a way that made her skin crawl. "And who is this?" he said in a 'charming' tone. Sarali's hand tightened into a fist, ready to punch the Toydarian the moment he tried anything funny.

"You stay away from her," Anakin hissed at the Toydarian. He would never let Watto lay a finger on Sarali, not while he was alive... Nor while he was dead for that matter. "What do you mean you sold her?"

"Years ago. Sorry Ani, but you know- business is business," Watto said as he turned his attention back to the Jedi in training. "Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars... At least, I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her, then married her! Can ya beat that?" he added, making it sound like it was the greatest thing ever to have happened.

"Where are they?" Sarali asked. She wanted to get away from this creep as soon as possible.

"Umm... Long way from here... Some place on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think," he answered.

"I'd like to know," Anakin said, his patience wearing thin as it is. A calming hand on his shoulder from Sarali helped him to control his emotions. Now wasn't the time to get upset. He needed to know what happened to his mother.

"Sure! Absolutely! Let's go look at my records," Watto suggested as he led them into his shop.

"I can't believe that you use to work for that- that _thing_ ," Sarali whispered to Anakin as they watched the Toydarian flip through the pages, disgust lacing her voice. "Thank the Force both you and your mother got away from him." Once Watto found the information they needed, she nearly dragged Anakin by the wrist in her attempt of getting out of there as fast as possible. In her haste, she ended up stumbling into another creature.

 _'Oh, for the sake of the Force!'_ she bit out mentally when the alien looked at her lustfully. _'What is with the inhabitants of this planet?'_ "Out of my way," she snapped at him as she moved to the side to walk around him. Unfortunately, the creature grabbed onto her free arm, stopping her in her steps.

"Sebulba," Anakin growled as he finally recognized the Dug. Like Watto, it seemed as though Sebulba had fallen on hard times too, judging by his unkempt appearance. Anakin remembered the creature from his childhood: a slime-ball of a podracer who cheated and had his hands in several of the slave trade rings on Tatooine. He had the tendency to be forward and flirt with women of all races to the point of harassment... And it seemed he was setting his sights on Sarali.

The Dug looked up at Anakin for but a moment before turning his attention back to Sarali. Sarali didn't need to understand the creature's language to know that what he was saying was far from civil and she felt disgusted. Letting go of Anakin's hand, she balled her hand into a fist and swung, landing firmly on his camel-like face and sending him backwards. Advancing on him, she dove to the side as he pulled out a blaster, grabbed it by the barrel with one hand and his wrist with the other, and twisted to a point where he let go and he was now being faced down with his own weapon. "Sarali... Don't," Anakin insisted. Sarali growled under her breath but lowered the weapon before throwing it hard against the nearby wall, effectively breaking it into pieces. Ignoring how the creature hissed and shouted at her, she grabbed Anakin by the arm and walked away.

She was definitely ready to leave Tatooine and never come back.

 ***StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

Sarali didn't have to be Force-sensitive to know that Anakin was nervous as they stepped off the ship. Not seeing one's mother after 10 years was difficult enough, to know that she was married and had a new family was even worse. But this Cliegg Lars had to be a decent man if Shmi had married him after he freed her, right? Walking to the home, she took Anakin's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, just to let him know that he wasn't alone in all of this. "Stay with the ship, R2, just in case," she instructed the droid who beeped in response before turning back.

As they approached, Sarali saw another droid working on something and it looked up at them. "Oh! Umm... Hello. How might I be of service? I am C-"

"3PO?" Anakin asked in surprise.

The droid seemed stunned. "Oh... Umm... The Maker!" it exclaimed. So this was the protocol droid Anakin said he'd build when he was little. "Master Ani! I knew you would return- I knew it!" 3PO said happily. Turning his glowing eyes to Sarali, he tilted his head to the side. "Oh- and you are?"

"This is my friend, Sarali," Anakin introduced. Sarali politely nodded her head in greeting. "I've come to see my mother."

"Oh, um... I think it best that we go inside," the droid said, his voice taking on a somber tune. Leading them inside, Sarali and Anakin came to face two other humans. "Master Owen, might I present two most important visitors," 3PO said.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, and this is Sarali Naberrie," Anakin told the man.

"Owen Lars. This is my girlfriend Beru," Owen introduced. "I guess... I'm your step-brother." Sarali glanced at Anakin and saw a somewhat distressed look on his face. Step-brother? That must be difficult to find out. "I had a feeling that you might show up someday."

Anakin had to refrain from taking a step back. He had a step-brother? His mother was freed, married, and had another son? Had she forgotten him completely? "Is my mother here?" he asked, desperate to see her and ask her these questions.

"No, she's not." The two friends turned to see a much older man in a hoverchair coming their way. "Cliegg Lars," he introduced himself, holding out a hand to Anakin who shook it only out of respect. "Shmi is my wife." Anakin looked into the man's eyes and he could see sorrow and pain swimming in their depths. "We should go inside- we have a lot to talk about." Anakin nodded and placing his hand on Sarali's back, he led her inside after the others.

What they were told struck him to his very core.

About a month ago, his mother had gone mushroom-picking over by the vaporators early in the morning. And on her way home, she'd been attacked by Tusken Raiders, hostile creatures that lived deep into the desert. Anakin had heard the stories as a boy of just how vicious Tuskens were to local settlers, and the thought of his mother being tortured by them made him sick to his stomach. Cliegg had told them about how 30 men had gone out to try and rescue her and only 4 had come back alive. It didn't matter though- he was going to save his mother, no matter what. Owen offered his speeder, having to stay behind to help his father who was still healing from losing his right leg. Nodding, he went back outside to prepare.

"Ani- wait!" The Jedi-in-training turned to see Sarali running towards him. "I'm going with you."

"No, you're not," he insisted. He would not risk Sarali's life. He was going to do this alone.

"But I can help! I'm not as delicate as everyone believes me to be!" Sarali exclaimed. "I can watch your back- it's the sort of thing I've been training for!"

"Sar, learning how to fight isn't the same as fighting for your life. Those Tuskens are dangerous, and I need to know that you'll be alright here while I go rescue my mother," Anakin told her. She had to understand that this was too dangerous for her. "Stay here with the Lars, Sarali. They're good people- they'll look out for you."

"Anakin..." Tears welled up in her eyes as she threw herself in his arms. "Promise me you'll be careful," she begged him. She couldn't bare the thought of him being hurt.

"I will," he whispered into her hair before placing a gentle kiss to her head. "I won't be long," he told her as he pulled back. Pressing one more kiss to her forehead, he let go of her and walked to the speeder. It was time to bring his mother home.

 ***StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

 _She was standing at the edge of some strange campsite, the last of the day's sunlight turning the skies vivid shades of oranges and purples. Walking closer to the center of the area where a fire flickered, she could see figures that looked like humans but all of them were covered from head to toe. These must be Tusken Raiders. A frightened gasp escaped Sarali's lips when a smaller version of the creatures came running towards her. She nearly turned to run from it until the child went through her. It was like she was some sort of invisible force._

 _Shaking from head to toe, Sarali wrapped her arms around herself and continued to walk around the campsite. She noticed one of the tents was being guarded by two Tuskens and when they made no move that they even saw her approach, she decided to slip inside._

 _A figure knelt in the dirt, their wrists tied to some brace that forced them to sit in such a painful manner. Rushing to the person's side, Sarali tried to untie the bonds, but her hands went straight through. Turning to look at the prisoner, Sarali saw a woman in her 50s, her dark hair tangled and matted with sweat and blood. Not a single patch of visible skin wasn't marked by multiple cuts and bruises, the skin of her wrists rubbed raw by the leather bindings._

 _A sudden hiss caused Sarali to jump and she turned around to see the end of a green lightsaber cut through the back of the tent, cutting out a hole big enough to climb in through. Sarali sighed with relief to see Anakin be the one to step inside._

 _Sarali stepped aside as she watched her Jedi friend hurry over to the other woman's side and do what she couldn't do and untie her from the brace, lowering her frail frame gently as he held her close. "Mom... Mom... Mom..." he kept calling to her, trying to rouse her from her unconscious state. Sarali gasped as tears filled her eyes. So this was his mother._

 _Shmi's eyes slowly fluttered open as she looked at her grown-up son. "Ani?" she whimpered, her voice grated from endless days of torture and screaming in agony. "Ani? Is it really you?" Her hand came up to his cheek. "Oh, you look so handsome," she smiled through her pain._

 _"It's me, Mom," Anakin said shakily, giving his mother a watery smile. "I missed you," he added._

 _"Now I am complete," Shmi whispered to her son._

 _"No... No, Mom- Just stay with me," Anakin insisted. "I just got you back. And besides- you still haven't met Sarali. You're going to love her," he said. His mother takes a shuttering breath and stills, her dead eyes looking up into nothing. "Mom?" Anakin whispers, tears pouring from his eyes. A sob wracks him as he buries his face into her hair. Sarali sobs quietly in the corner for her love's loss._

 _Suddenly, Anakin stops sobbing as he lifts his head, the darkest look Sarali could ever imagine on his face. Placing his mother to the ground, he made towards the front of the tent and steps out, the sound of his lightsaber coming to life reaching her ears. Sarali automatically reaches out to grab a blanket from the ground and to her surprise, her fingers grip it tightly. Pulling it closer, she drapes the fabric over the body of the late Shmi Lars before hurrying out after Anakin._

 _The sight she's greeted with now makes her blood freeze in her veins._

 _Bodies of Tuskens lay around her, their blood seeping into the sands they rested in. Screams ring in her ears and she can do nothing but just stand there and watch as every single one of them are killed- man, woman and child. And their executioner continued to cut them down, the glow of his lightsaber the only thing she can make out in the darkness as he avenges his mother's death._

 _As the last of the Tuskens were killed, Anakin turns to Sarali and she cannot stop the scream from passing her lips when she looks at his face. Instead of the blue eyes she was use to, she saw glowing yellow eyes rimmed with red, the rage pouring from them so powerful that she could almost taste it. She remained rooted to the spot she stood, too afraid to make her legs run. Anakin's frame marched towards her, his yellow eyes advancing closer and closer. He raised his lightsaber, which slowly began to turn from green to red right before her very eyes..._

 _And he strikes her down._

Sarali's body lurches from the bed with a scream as she abruptly wakes up from her nightmare, beads of sweat pouring down her face and neck. The cold night air causes her to shiver and she pulls the blankets around her tightly. She desperately sucks in gasp after gasp of much needed air

"Miss Sarali?" The brunette looks up to the doorway to see a sleepy-eyed Beru standing there. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she gasped out. "Yes, I think so..." Her heart thundering in her chest told the truth. "It was a bad dream, that's all. I hope I didn't wake you."

Beru shook her head. "I haven't really been able to sleep... Not since Owen's mother..." she trailed off and Sarali understood. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked. Sarali nodded slightly. "Alright... Well, I'll let you get back to sleep." And with that, she left to go back to bed.

Sarali sighed as she tugged the covers closer around her and looked up through the window. She doubted that she'd be able to fall asleep again any time soon.

* * *

 _ **MMM: So how was that? Why did Sarali have the nightmare? Will Anakin join the Dark Side? Read, review, and find out!  
**_

 _ **Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)**_


	7. 06

_**MMM: Hey there! Sorry, I didn't get to any updating lately, but I spent the last couple weeks getting things in order before my family vacation. We went down to Plattsburg for my cousin's son's wedding. It was so wonderful! I really wishing them the best! But just before we left, my other cousin was having these serious pains in his joints to the point of where he had to go to the hospital. Developed a bit of a fever there, but it broke almost as quickly as it came. In the end, turns out he has a small case of gout. OUCH! But he seems to be doing fine now.**_

So with that being said, I would like to apologize again for not updating sooner by doing so now.

* * *

 **Ch 6 Rescue Plan**

As she suspected, Sarali didn't get any more sleep that night. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw visions of Anakin with glowing yellow eyes and surrounded by the bodies of Tuskens... Anakin striking her down as if she were one of them... It terrified her. And when Anakin had returned to the hut with the body of his mother in his arms, she just knew that what she had seen in her nightmare had been a reality. But what did it mean? Was it possible that Anakin had a darkness in him, one that seemed to match that of the Dark Side? And why had Sarali witnessed such a thing as that of her dream?

The moment Anakin had placed his mother's body inside, he had headed into the workshop off to the side of the hut. Sarali, still somewhat shaken up from her terrible dreams last night, decided to leave him to grieve in his own way. Instead, she did all that she could around the home as the Lars family prepared for the funeral that would take place later that day. She cooked, cleaned, scrubbed until her hands were raw and her back ached, and still, she carried on. It was all she could do to keep her mind occupied. Around lunch time, she figured she'd chance going to see Anakin, to bring him something to eat and to see if he was alright. He'd been in there all morning...

Carrying a tray of food, she headed to the workshop and found him tinkering with something. "The shifter broke," he said, stopping her from leaving when she'd placed the tray down on a clean part of the counter. "Life seemed so much simpler when you're fixing things." He didn't seem to really notice that she was even there. He was just talking to himself. "I'm good at fixing things."

"I know," was all she could say. What else could she say?

Anakin's eyes look up from the device in his hands and up at her. "Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have!" Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes.

Sarali's heart broke at the sight. "Ani... There are just some things in this galaxy that no one can fix," she simply said. "You can't blame yourself- no one's all powerful."

"Well, I should be!" he insisted, cutting her off. "Someday, I'll be- the most powerful Jedi ever. I promise you- someday, I'll even be able to stop people from dying." He seemed so sure that he could do it, that he could stop the inevitable, and it just made Sarali feel even worse. No one could stop death- it was impossible. "It's all Obi-wan's fault!" Sarali jumped back when Anakin threw the device in his hands at the wall, causing it to shatter. "He's jealous! He's holding me back!"

"Why are you acting like this?" Sarali asked, tears slipping down her face. She'd never seen him act so volatile. "This isn't you, Anakin. Please... What's wrong?"

And he told her the truth- he told her about what he'd done. How he killed all of the Tuskens down to the very last child. She knew that he did- she'd seen it in her nightmare- but it still didn't prepare her for the shock. She remembered the little boy who long along, wouldn't have even hurt a fly, and now, he'd killed an entire race of creatures. "They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals!" Anakin shouted, the tears no longer held back. "I hate them!" Unable to hold himself up any longer, he dropped to his knees, Sarali rushing to his side. "Why does it hurt so much?" he whimpered.

"Oh Ani..." Wrapping him up into her arms, Sarali held him close as she ran her fingers through his short hair and softly shushed him. "Let it all out... Let it go..." she whispered into his ear as he cried into her shoulder, his arms locking around her waist. It hurt her to see him like this, so vulnerable. Eventually, the tears came to a stop and Anakin had fallen into a light sleep. Not wanting to disturb him, she sat there on the ground, letting him use her lap as a pillow while she continued running her fingers through his hair and hummed a soft melody her sister sang to her when they were children. When Owen came into the workshop to tell them that they'd be starting soon, Sarali's knees ached from sitting still, but she didn't regret being there for Anakin. She only wished that she could do more for him...

The funeral was very small as Shmi Skywalker Lars was laid to rest by the house, a small way to keep her close. Each person close to her said a few words as they took a handful of the freshly dug sand and let it slip through their fingers, symbolizing that they were letting her go in peace. Sarali stood in the shade of the building as she felt that she was intruding on this mournful moment. She watched as Anakin dropped to his knees at the grave, very reluctant to let go.

A beeping surprised the group as R2-D2 came rolling along the sands, the red light on the tiny droid flashing haphazardly as it beeped. "He says that there is a message from an Obi-wan Kenobi," C3PO translated. "Master Ani, does that name mean anything?" The two friends looked at each other worriedly and with a rushed farewell to the Lars family raced back to their ship.

They watched the hologram intently as Obi-wan's image appeared, telling them to transmit the message to the Jedi Council about how a bounty hunter by the name of Jango Fett had made a deal to help create a clone droid army for the Trade Federation, and they along with Gunray and the rest of the Trade Federation had pledged their loyalty to Count Dooku. Anakin became worried when he saw a destroyer droid come into view. "Anakin, the most important thing for you now is to stay where you are," Master Windu said through the hologram as the message ended. "Protect M'Lady Sarali at all costs- that is your first priority." And with that, the hologram closed.

"Are you really going to just stay here and let him die?" Sarali asked her friend when me made no move to do anything. The Council was on the other side of the galaxy- they'd never make it Geonosis in time to save him. "He's your friend and mentor."

"And he's like my father," Anakin stated. "But you heard the Council- they gave me strict orders to stay here."

Sarali gave him a look. "Master Windu said for you to protect me," she told him before turning to the controls. "And I'm going to save Obi-wan." Stopping for a moment, she looked up at him. "Looks like it's _you_ that's stuck with _me_ now, Skywalker," she smirked.

 ***StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

"Are you almost ready?" Anakin asked through the closed door. "We're about to land in a few minutes." Sighing, he turned his attention to the planet of Geonosis as they broke through the atmosphere. "I still don't understand why you had to change clothes. It's not as though we're going for a visit."

"Yeah well, forgive me- I don't want to be caught while on a rescue mission in possibly enemy territories because I can't run in a dress," Sarali's voice called from behind him. "Hey... what's that?" Anakin looked ahead and saw smoke rising from the ground. "Looks like exhaust vents. If we land by those, the smoke should give use ample coverage to sneak in without being detected," Sarali commented as she took the other seat. Anakin turned to look at her and saw she had dressed into a pair of brown leather pants and a long sleeved beige shirt that had a rather plunging neckline. He continued to watch as she tucked two blaster guns into the legs of her boots and two mini-ryyk blades into the sheaths attached to the belt at her waist. Looking up, she caught him staring. "What?"

"What happened to this being a simple rescue mission?" he asked as she loaded another blade up her right sleeve.

Sarali rolled her eyes. "Just because we plan for this to be a simple rescue mission doesn't mean that it will be such. I'd rather be safe than sorry and go in prepared." She pulled a hair tie from her pocket and pulled her hair back. "Always have a plan B and C prepared."

"What's plan C?" he asked as he brought the ship into landing, the smoke masking the ship completely.

Sarali pressed the button for the cargo bay door and stood up. "Still working on it," was all she said before she left, Anakin close behind her. She grabbed a third blaster from the rack by the door and held it out to him. "Alright then- more for me," she commented when he shook his head at the weapon. She took a calming breath as she held the blaster at the ready and followed closely beside her friend. _'Come on, Sar! This is what you've been training for!'_ she told herself.

They stepped in through a doorway and found themselves in a dark corridor. Taking careful steps, Sarali kept her eyes and ears open to her surroundings as she and Anakin walked further in. "Wait," Anakin spoke up as they reached the other end. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

Sarali barely had time to turn around when the hiss of his lightsaber cut through the silence and began slashing away at something behind them. There were dozens of strange insectoid creatures climbing out of the walls- Sarali had thought they were carvings in the stone. Firing at them, she continued backwards as Anakin fought them as well. When she reached the end of the hall, she pressed the button to open the door and continued through.

The walkway ended abruptly a few feet away from the door.

Anakin came through the door moments later and stopped abruptly beside her. The doors slid closed behind them and then, the walkway began to _retract_. Anakin grabbed onto a part sticking out of the door to keep from falling. A yelp sounded beside him and he reached out to grab Sarali's hand, but it slipped right out of his grasp. "Sar!" he shouted as she fell. He only felt a fraction of relief when she landed on a conveyor belt unharmed. Jumping down with the help of the Force, he rushed after her.

Sarali cursed at loosing her blaster but didn't have time to dwell on the manner when she saw mechanical arms and machinery slamming down and welding at the pieces of metal on the belt. Ducking and swerving, she dodged the machines, narrowly escaping from being sliced or flattened by the arms.

A Geonosian flew at her and she grabbed a blade from her belt, swinging and slashing at it as it approached. The winged creature dodged to the side and grabbed at her wrists. Sarali struggled against it as it pushed her towards the edge of the belt and eventually right off, causing her to land into a passing vat.

Sarali clawed at the walls of the vat, desperately trying to get out of it, but clumps kept coming apart in her hands. The dark staining on her hands told her what it was and if she was right, she was about to be burned alive by melted metals. She could hear Anakin calling for her from somewhere, but fear caused her to be unable to speak. Looking up, she saw the machinery move in above, about to open and end her, when suddenly, it stopped. Grasping at the walls behind her, she felt the vat suddenly jerk violently and then, everything was tilting.

Tumbling out of the vat and onto solid ground, Sarali looked around and saw at least 5 Geonosians swarming in on her, their weapons pointed threateningly at her and she cursed at her predicament. There was no way she could get to the blaster in her boot before they'd open fire. So, reluctantly, she raised her hands in surrender and stood there as one of them disarmed her.

She bit her lip to keep from smirking when they failed to remove the blade hidden up her sleeve. _'Hello plan C.'_

 **StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

Anakin glared at the Geonosians around him as they shackled him and Sarali to a cart, the sounds of chanting and cheering echoing from just outside. "Don't be afraid," he told his companion as she continued to stare straight ahead. She hadn't said much since they'd been captured, but she held her ground during their 'trial', insisting to the Archduke of the Geonosians that they would be committing an act of war and that they should be prepared for the consequences. But when their sentence had been given, she became quiet and had been since.

"I'm not afraid," she replied, a calm look on her face. "I'm more angry with myself: for the last three years, I've been training for situations just like this one and now, when I finally have the chance to prove myself, I get captured and sentenced to death." She let out a weak chuckle. "Some soldier I turned out to be, huh?"

"You're not going to die," Anakin insisted. She turned to him, and Anakin could see a few tears threatening to spill over from her eyes. "I won't let it happen."

"You always were a terrible liar, Ani," she said with another meek chuckle. "Everyone dies at some point." Turning back to face the door, she straightened up. "At least I won't go down without a fight," she said determinedly.

There was so much Anakin wanted to say at that moment. He wanted to apologize for not being strong enough to protect her before, to promise her that he would get her out of this alive, but he couldn't take on countless Geonosians and whatever else waited just outside the door without his lightsaber. He also wanted to tell her that he loved her, to finally say it out loud, but to say something like that would be like admitting that the end was near and he didn't want to frighten her. But before he could open his mouth to say anything, the cart jolted forward and into the arena.

The harsh transition from darkness to light hurt their eyes and the shouts and cheers of the arena rang in their ears. As their eyes adjusted the noticed several tall pillars in the center of the ring, one of which Obi-wan had been chained to.

They were being led to their execution.

Another Geonosian unlocked Sarali's shackles from the cart and pushed her off and towards one of the pillars. The brunette pretended to trip over something and landed on her knees. With her body arched forward, no one noticed her snatch a pin from her belt and slip it into her mouth. She was jerked to her feet and dragged towards the pillar where her chains were pulled tight to the top and pulled her arms over her head, the same being done to Anakin to her left. She smirked at the Geonosian's back. _Idiots._

She didn't pay much attention to the two Jedi as they talked... or rather, bickered at each other, but maneuvered the pin in her mouth to pick at the locks on her manacles. The sound of metal gates caught her attention though and she stopped only for a moment to see their executioners walk into the arena: an Acklay which resembled a mix of a praying mantis and crab, a Mott which looked like a rhino and hippo, and a vicious Nexu which had razor-sharp fangs and claws like a saber-tooth tiger. She began to pick furiously at her binds and when her right arm was freed, she used the chains to pull herself up to the top of the pillar.

Sarali didn't have time to pick at the second shackle when she saw the Nexu advance towards her, its four eyes trained on her in the most wicked of ways. Taking the excess amount of chain link in one hand and pulling her ryyk blade from her sleeve with the other, she stared the beast down, ready to die fighting. The Nexu climbed up the stone pillar and Sarali swung the chains, hitting it over the head and making it lose its grip somewhat. Swinging again, she went to hit the Nexu again but the movement was too slow and the creature got its attack in first. Pain spread through her nerves as the creature's claws sliced into her back and she let out an agonizing scream, her ryyk blade falling from her hand into the sands below. With only one claw to hold it up, the Nexu lost its grip on the pillar and fell, slightly dazed as it hit the ground. Gritting her teeth, Sarali jumped off the pillar as the Nexu jumped up, using the length of chain to swing and kick the monster back down before climbing back up to unlock her other wrist.

Just as she undid the manacle, a roar sounded below and she watched as Anakin, who had somehow controlled the Mott he'd been fighting, had it ram into the Nexu, knocking it unconscious. "Jump!" he called up to her and she did so without hesitation, landing behind him on the Mott's back. "Are you alright?" he asked her. He'd seen what that vile creature had done to her and he couldn't help but worry.

Sarali hugged him from behind and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm fine," she replied. Anakin nodded before he tugged on the chains he was using to control the beast and made it run. Looking around, she saw Obi-wan running from the Acklay and reached out her hand as they passed, hoisting him up behind her. "Here." She handed him the pin she'd used to unlock her binds.

But just when they thought that they might get out of this alive, destroyer droids had circled around them.

Sarali clenched her eyes shut as she held tightly to Anakin, waiting for Count Dooku to give the order that would end them when she heard the sounds of the Geonosians screeching with fear and hissing of lightsabers. Opening her eyes, she saw the glow of almost a hundred or so of the energy blades throughout the stadium.

The Jedi Order had arrived.

As the battle continued, Sarali did her best to fight but the pain in her back slowed her down somewhat as she continued firing with the blaster she had grabbed from the sands. Their numbers were diminishing quickly whilst Count Dooku's only seemed to grow rapidly. "Is this what they call a diplomatic solution?" Anakin asked as he used his new lightsaber to block the blasts.

"I would call this agressive negotiations," Sarali smirked using his own words. Despite their situation, both laughed at the private joke before turning their attention back to the fight, watching the other's back. Sarali had to admit that she felt pleased with herself when she shot down a destroyer droid with one blast.

That feeling didn't last long, however.

The remaining Jedi, along with Sarali, had been cornered in the center of the arena by droids and Geonosians. "Master Windu!" a voice called out from the stands and Sarali looked up to see Count Dooku, former-Jedi turned Sith Lord, standing at the balcony with a look of triumph on his old face. "You have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Council. But now, it is finished." She could see him grin wickedly. "Surrender, and your lives will be spared."

"There's a lie if I've ever heard one," Sarali mumbled under her breath. He would execute them whether they surrendered or not.

"We will not be hostages for you to barter with, Dooku!" Master Windu shouted back. He too knew what their fates were and he refused to be disgraced in such a way. Better to die a hero than a coward.

Dooku sighed in mock-sadness. "Then I am sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed then." He lifted his hand and the droids around them raised their weapons, ready to deliver the final blow...

When suddenly, six large gunships appeared in the skies above, dropping down to land around the survivors. Soliders in black and white uniforms with blasters climbed out of the ships and began firing at the droids, providing cover for the Jedi to get to the safety of the ships. Sarali rushed after Anakin and Obi-wan as they climbed into one of the gunships and got in along with them, barely grabbing hold of the open door frame of the ship to steady herself as it began to climb into the sky and away from the arena.

Just outside the walls of the building, an even bigger battle was beginning. Droids and soldiers fought along the deserts, Federation Starships were taking off as their enemies were escaping. "Aim right above the fuel cells!" Anakin instructed one of the pilots and Sarali watched as the laser shot at the base of the nearest ship, causing it to explode moments later.

"Good call, my young Padawan!" Obi-wan patted Anakin on the back. Looking back out, he saw something beyond the Starships and droids. "Look there!"

"It's Dooku!" Anakin growled. That man was responsible for all of this: the fallen Jedi that were lost today, the war... the threats against Sarali's life... He was going to pay for it all. "Follow him!"

"We're going to need help!" Sarali insisted when she saw the furious glare in Anakin's eyes. He was out for blood and she knew he wouldn't stop until he got it. She'd seen what he was capable of and it frightened her just how quickly he was willing to do it again.

"There's no time!" Obi-wan called out as the ship sped up to catch Dooku, having never noticed his apprentice's fierce expression. "Anakin and I will have to take him ourselves!"

Sarali was about to argue that she could at least help them, but during their discussion, none of them had noticed that Dooku had ordered two smaller fighter ships that had been flanking him to attack the gunship from behind. The ship rocked violently as the laser blasts hit the shields. The pilot diverted the ship as best as he could, but it still hit a sand dune despite his best efforts. Sarali's hand reached to grab hold of the door frame again but her fingers slipped.

"Sarali!" Anakin shouted as he reached forwards to grab hold of her hand, but his reactions were not quick enough to catch her. His heart stopped as she fell out of the open doorway and rolled down the sand dune.

Sarali tried to keep conscious, but with her body in pain and drained of energy, she couldn't fight off the darkness that seeped into her vision.

* * *

 _ **MMM: Oh boy! Things are about to seriously hit the roof! Any ideas what might happen? Read, review, and find out!**_

 _ **Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)**_


	8. 07

_**MMM: And we're back with another update for 'Love Me Like You Do'! Hope you guys enjoy this one. Unfortunately, things will not be going so smoothly for our lovely couple this time.**_

* * *

 **Ch. 7 Tensions Arise Anew**

Anakin tried not to move around as the medic droid worked, but he couldn't help it. He could sense Sarali just down the hall. Obi-wan had come by earlier and reassured him that she was well, but he wouldn't be able to rest easy until he saw with his own eyes that she was alright. When she fell out of the ship... It was as if his whole world had stopped. He probably would have jumped out after her if Obi-wan hadn't insisted that they had to work together to capture Dooku.

Anakin winced as the droid attached another wire to him. Some good it did, going after Dooku. Not only had the Sith escaped, but in the attempt of protecting his Master's life, Anakin lost part of his right arm. And he had no one to blame but himself. He had let his anger and frustration of the last several days cloud his judgment- his fear of losing Sarali, the constant judging Obi-wan did about everything he did... and that led to his defeat. A small hiss escaped him as the medic droid finished attaching a robotic arm to what remained of his own. "Thank you," he told it and it nodded its head before hovering off. Anakin looked at the new mechanical limb and felt a wave of self-loathing crash over him. If he had just been stronger... Self-consciously, he tugged at the sleeve of his tunic until it completely covered his arm.

"Ani?" Anakin's head snapped up at the sound of the voice, but he sighed when he saw that it was not Sarali standing at his doorway but her sister. "I was wondering if I might face a word with you," she said. Not even waiting for a response, she walked into the room and took a seat in the chair beside the bed. Anakin frowned at the grim expression on the Senator's face. Was everything alright? Was it Sarali? His heart gave an uncomfortable lurch at the thought. As if she knew what he was thinking, Padmé head up her hand to motion for him to be still. "Sarali is just fine, considering what she's been through these last few days," she reassured him.

When she looked him in the eye, Anakin saw something he didn't like. "I will not dance around the subject for I have no energy left in me to do so..." She squared her shoulders. "Ani, I want you to refrain from contacting Sarali ever again."

Of all the things she could have said, Anakin would never have suspected this. "I don't understand..." he began, but she cut him off, her voice echoing of authority and politics.

"I entrusted you with my sister's care, Ani, and since then, she has been in constant danger. I do not know what you were thinking bringing her to Tatooine nor do I wish to. But to find out that you brought my sister to such a vile planet as that infuriates me. You know of the dangers of Tatooine and yet you brought Sarali there. And then, you go and disobey the orders given to you by the Jedi Council and go to Geonosis- again, with my sister in tow. You are constantly risking her safety and I will not tolerate it any longer."

Throughout her rant, Anakin could feel his temper slowly rising. Yes, he regretted putting Sarali in danger as he had. But in truth, he was not the only one to blame. "With all due respect, Senator... As much as I am at fault for the consequences of these actions, I am afraid that it was not just me. As a friend to Master Obi-wan, Sarali wanted-"

"Yes, I know what my sister wanted," Padmé cut him off once again. "She is _my_ sister after all, and I have known her far longer than you have." Anakin bit his tongue at that. According to Sarali, Padmé was constantly working, first as Queen of Naboo and now as the planet's Senator, and was hardly ever around. They were related by blood, but that didn't mean that she knew her sister any better than he did. "... I'm not all that surprised that she'd act so foolishly, jumping head-first into danger after you. I swear, she acts so immature."

Anakin's anger could no longer be kept at bay. "Sarali is old enough to make her own choices," he bit out. "As her sister, shouldn't you-"

"Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do regarding my sister!" Padmé barked, her once calm demeanor replaced with one of disapproval. "You have no right! You do not come back into her life after 10 years, act as if you know what is best for Sarali, and judge me when all I am doing is keeping her safe!" Taking a deep breath, Anakin stood up from his bed and shrugged on his robes. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked him hotly.

Straightening his clothing, he turned to see Padmé had also risen to her feet with a glare colder than space. "I'm afraid I cannot do what it is that you are asking of me," he told her calmly.

If it were possible, her stare became even colder. "What exactly gave you the impression that I was asking?" she all but hissed. Anakin almost scoffed. Did she really think that would scare him? Padmé sighed in frustration and rubbed at her temples. "Look, Ani... I know that you have feelings for Sarali- I can see it in your eyes whenever her name comes up in conversation. But you have to realize the reality of the situation," she tried to reason.

Anakin frowned at that. There it was again: people mentioning the 'reality of his situation'. What reality? He was a Jedi, not some kind of droid. It wasn't as if he could turn off his emotions as though they worked by the mere flick of a switch. And no amount of distance would change how he felt either. He loved Sarali- that's all there was to it. Now Padmé was trying to keep them apart? She wasn't his mother- she couldn't tell him what to do! It took all of his will power not to snap at the woman.

"It does not matter whether you are asking or demanding- the only person who can tell me to stay away from Sarali is Sarali herself, and until she says so, I will remain at her side... in whatever manner she wishes of me," Anakin replied.

"Now, you listen to me-" Padmé hissed as she stepped in his way when he made to leave. "Sarali may be your friend and I respect that. But she is _my_ sister and I will do whatever it takes to care for her, even if it means she hates me for a while." Anakin had to refrain from rolling his eyes at that. No one knew how to hold a grudge like Sarali- 'a while' was putting it lightly.

"Excuse me, Senator," he said as he moved to step around her, but she mirrored his actions, refusing to let him leave without agreeing with her demand. This was getting ridiculous. "Padmé..." he warned.

"Is everything alright in here?" Both occupants of the room turned to see Obi-wan standing in the doorway, his arm and leg bandaged.

"Everything is fine, Master," Anakin answered before Padmé could say anything. "And you?"

Obi-wan smiled slightly and patted his arm gently. "Nothing that a little time won't heal." He then nodded his head towards the woman in the room. "Forgive me, Senator, but I was wondering if I might have a word with my Padawan in private," he said. Padmé took a deep breath before giving a curt nod of her head before leaving the room. "She seems rather frustrated," he commented as he watched her leave. Turning back to the younger Jedi, Obi-wan's brow puckered. "Is there something wrong?"

Anakin shrugged. "I suppose she is just tired from all that has been happening as of late," he replied. Shaking it off, he turned his full attention back to his Master. "You wished to speak to me, Master?"

 **StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

Sarali sighed as she dropped her holopad into her lap after attempting to read the same line again for the last several minutes. The medic droids had insured that the three scratches along her back hadn't been infected and that no nerves had been damaged, but she would have to stay for another two days before she could return home, just as a precaution. She hated medical facilities- they always smelt sterile and felt cold and distant. She couldn't wait to leave. Leaning her head back against the pillows, she rubbed at her tired eyes.

"Knock, knock." Opening her eyes, Sarali felt a smile tug at her lips when she saw Anakin standing at her door, a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. "I thought you might like these," he said bashfully as he came into the room and set them on her bedside table in a vase.

"They're lovely. Thank you," she smiled as he took a seat in the chair beside the bed. Placing the holopad on the table, she moved to sit up properly. A small twinge of pain rippled down her spine as the stitches on her back pulled and though she did her best to mask the pain from her face, a tiny gasp escaped her lips. Instantly, Anakin was at her side and helping her into a more comfortable position, careful to avoid touching her back. When he moved to sit back in the chair, she held onto his hand. "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

Anakin chuckled at that. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he questioned.

Sarali shrugged carefully. "All I got was a few scratches and a small bump on my head." His blue eyes glanced at the bandage wrapped around her head as she said that. She squeezed his hand. "You, however, were dragged through the dirt behind a Mott, hit with Force lightning, and had half your arm sliced off, or so I hear." Her eyes flickered down to his right arm for but a moment and she saw the tiniest bit of metal and wiring poking out past the cuff of his Jedi robes. "Does it..." She wasn't really sure what to ask.

"Do you want-" he started to ask, but Sarali shook her head and he knew what she silently meant. She wouldn't make him do something he didn't feel comfortable with. And just knowing that made him comfortable to show her. So he let go of her hand and pulled back the sleeve of his robes to reveal the mechanical limb. Sarali watched him carefully as she slowly slipped her hand from his and reached out to it. Robotic fingers linked with flesh ones and he watched with bated breath.

"You never looked better." A warmth filled his entire being when she said that. Sarali smiled warmly at him before a tiny chuckle escaped her lips. "How is that fair? You lose an arm, and you look even more like an amazing Jedi. I get a few cuts, and my sister nearly faints out of fear, acting as if I were on my deathbed or something."

At the mention of her sister, Anakin felt himself frown once again in so short a time. "About your sister... I think we should talk," he began. This was going to be very difficult.

"Padmé wants you to stop being friends with me."

Or maybe not. "How did-" Anakin gasped out.

Sarali gave a small chuckle. "It might have something to do with a similar tongue-lashing she gave me about five minutes after I regained consciousness." She sighed as she flopped further back into the pillows. "I love my sister and I know that she just wants to look out for me and keep me safe... but to try and tell me who I can and cannot be friends with? She went too far." Running her fingers through her hair, she let out another sigh and turned her head to look at Anakin. "Let me guess- she said something along the lines of 'what you did was reckless and stupid' and 'you're lucky to even be alive right now'. Something like that?"

Anakin chuckled. "Yeah... Something like that," he agreed.

"Lucky. At least you didn't have to listen to her go on and on and give veiled threats about how if you still needed to have a parental figure or guardian by law, you would be confined to your chambers until you were 30," Sarali huffed, recounting said conversation with her sister just earlier. The door slid open again and the two turned to see a medic droid hover in. It began to check her vitals and she frowned when it denied her leaving... And she nearly ripped the droid to pieces when it informed her that once released, she would need to avoid any strenuous activities for another two weeks. "This is torture!" Sarali groaned as she fell back into the pillows. "What am I suppose to do for two weeks?!"

 **StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

For those two weeks, Anakin did his best to help make Sarali feel as comfortable as possible and for that, she was grateful. Whenever he had the chance, he would go to visit her at the Republica despite her sister's warnings to stay away. The only positive side to this 'Clone War' as it was being called was that the Senate began to have more frequent meetings, which meant that Anakin no longer had to endure her sister's cold stare. And for the times he was unable to spend time with Sarali, he gave her something to keep her company- C-3PO. Sarali had to admit that the droid was a pleasure to have around for she found something rather adorable about him in his banters with R2-D2. And when he wasn't bickering with the smaller droid, he would teach her some of the 6 million forms of communication he was programmed with. It kept things entertaining.

Sarali gave something to Anakin in return. She'd known that he felt uncomfortable about his new robotic limb even though he hid it well, but she could see right through it. And so... she made him a glove. Granted, her sowing skills were far from ideal and she had used 3PO's hand as a model to make it, but as the saying goes, it's the thought that counts. After a few days of painstakingly stitching- and much finger-pricking, she had made an adequate black leather glove with an adjustable strap along the arm. Anakin seemed to like it.

But for all the good moments that she had with him, she should have known that it would soon catch up with her.

It happened about a week after she began to slip back into her regular schedule. Sarali had just finished up with another of her training sessions with Captain Typho- a rather lighter training due to her still healing body- when Anakin had arrived at the apartment. "Excuse me," she pardoned herself to her mentor with a nod of her head which he returned before walking over to the Jedi and giving him a hug as she always did. "I was wondering when you'd show up," she teased Anakin lightly.

He didn't smile back. "I was wondering if we could talk... pivately," he asked. Nodding, she took his offered hand and allowed him to lead her outside to the apartment's private gardens where they sat on a bench facing the fountains and setting sun. Sarali couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable as their last encounter in such similar conditions hadn't exactly ended well.

"Is everything alright, Ani?" she asked when he remained quiet after a moment or two.

Anakin took a deep breath to calm himself. "Do you remember what I told you... that day on Naboo?" Sarali felt herself go rigid. How could she forget?

"Ani-"

"Please- let me finish first," he pleaded, his hand gently squeezing hers to keep her still when she moved to stand back up. Reluctantly, she sat still. "Well, do you remember?" he asked again. She nodded. "I know that you told me that nothing could come of my feelings to you, and I've tried to think of you as nothing but a friend. But I know now that I never will." He looked into her eyes and Sarali could see nothing but warmth and love shining in the depths of those blue orbs.

"I love you, Sarali." There it was, the one thing he could say that would forever change their friendship. "I've loved you since we were children. I never stopped thinking about you- if you were happy and safe. When I saw you after all those years, and I wanted nothing more than to tell you how I feel. And when I found out that the attacks were for you... all I could think about was your safety, how I wanted to shelter you from every and all the things in the galaxy that would cause you harm.

"Sarali, I know in my heart that my feelings will never change, no matter what the rules say. What I want- what I _need_ \- is to know whether or not you feel the same for me," he continued. He brought the hand he was holding up to his chest and let it rest over his rapidly-beating heart. "If you do, then perhaps I could speak with the Council. They would have to make an exception."

"Why? Because you are the 'Chosen One'?" Sarali questioned sarcastically as she yanked her hand back and away from Anakin's grasp. When she saw him lower his head, she was almost disgusted by him. Did he actually think that because he was the one meant to restore balance to the Force, he was entitled to whatever he wanted? Did he actually think that she would go along with it? "Anakin- I can't believe you! What makes you think that you have the right to even ask such a thing of the Council?!"

"But why not?" Anakin shot back. This was not the way he wanted this conversation to go. "Do you honestly believe that no Jedi before me has ever fallen in love? Of course there was- they just never let the Council know in fear of being expelled."

"That isn't my point, Ani!" Sarali's voice reached an almost yelling point. "My point is that you keep thinking that because of a prophecy made about you years ago, that the Council will keep bending the rules to keep you happy! Need I remind you of what they have already done simply to let you study to become a Jedi? They let you join the Temple, even though you were past the age limit that a youngling can be to join. They allowed Obi-wan to become your mentor, even though he was still considered to be a Padawan himself as he hadn't completed the trials. Every time something happens that goes against the Code, the Council rules in your favor."

"Then why wouldn't they do the same now?" Anakin asked. He went to take Sarali's hand again but she shook him off. "Sar, we could be together. I know that you feel the way I do- I see it in your eyes."

"And what's next? Should they make you a Master before you've even completed the trials? Or maybe they should just name you Head Jedi!" Sarali scoffed, neither admitting nor denying her feelings. "I do not know what exactly has changed in you from when you were a little boy, but I do not like it. The Ani I knew was never so arrogant."

"I'm still me!" Anakin insisted.

"No you aren't!" Sarali shot right back. "The Ani I knew was always so caring and thoughtful, always thinking of others before himself. The person you've become is completely different and I for one do not like it a bit!" She remembered the little boy she met all those years ago and wondered just where he'd disappeared to. Had becoming a Jedi changed him so much that he just expected things to be handed to him when he did nothing to earn it?

"I'm sorry!" he told her, a sense of helplessness and despair beginning to form a pit in his belly. Why did he feel like something terrible was about to happen?

As soon as the words left his mouth, Sarali felt her temper flare to alarming heights. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry- that's all I ever hear from you lately!" she shouted, her brown eyes lit with a fire of anger. "Saying you're sorry doesn't get rid of the problem! You can't just say 'I'm sorry' and expect everything to be fixed, Ani!" Her nails dug into the palm of her hands, her knuckles turning white from the force she clenched her fists. Huffing, she threw her hands up in the air and turned on her heel to head back inside. "Why do I even bother?"

"What? You're saying that you're tired of me?" Anakin asked.

"What I'm saying is that I'm tired of being in love with someone who'll never be content with what he has!" Sarali shouted. Her eyes grew wide when she realized what she admitted.

Anakin felt his heart lighten when she said it. "I knew you love me," he smiled and before Sarali could say anything, he pulled her close and kissed her.

He didn't expect her to pull away and slap him across the face.

"You need to leave," Sarali insisted as she stood there, willing herself to stay strong. "Padmé was right all along- the only thing that could come of this is hurt."

"Sar..." Anakin began, but she cut him off.

"Farewell, Skywalker." It was the first time she'd ever acknowledged him so formal... so cold.

"Farewell... M'lady," he replied with a small bow before he left, leaving behind what remained of his shattered heart.

It would be three years before they would meet again.

* * *

 _ **MMM: And there we have it. Let me know what you think! Review! I cannot stress enough!**_

 _ **Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)**_


	9. 08

_**MMM: Hey there, my lovely readers! I bring you a little Thanksgiving gift! Well, it's Thanksgiving to me since I live in Canada. So I wanted to do a little something special for it and I thought a new chapter would be good.  
**_

 _ **Also, I'd just like to take this moment to say I am amazed at just how passionate some of you are with this story. The reviews I've received! Whew! You seem to really be rooting for Anakin and Sarali. Hope I don't disappoint.**_

* * *

 **Ch. 8 We Meet Again**

Sarali sighed as she wiped away the sweat that beaded her brow before undoing the ties to her hair and re-doing it again. "Another lesson skillfully taught, hey Sarali?" The 21 year old brunette smiled up at woman who just spoke to her before she sat on the bench and began lacing up her boots.

"Beats a class spent shuffling paper work and grading essays any day of the week, huh Rite?" she asked the blonde who have a laugh as she shrugged on her jacket, fluffing out her golden hair from the collar.

The two were good friends and colleagues, teaching defense training at the local university of Corusant. Sarali had decided that perhaps the life of a soldier was not meant for her. After the battle on Geonosis thee years ago, she realized that there was a difference between wanting to protect her sister and possibly having to kill to do so. Instead, she decided that the best thing she could do was to teach others what she knew. With the Clone War still going on, people needed to know how to protect themselves.

Standing back up, Sarali grabbed her own jacket from her locker, shrugged it on, and grabbed her bag before shutting it closed. "Thank the Force for the long weekend. I'm probably going to be lucky if I even make it out of bed at any point in the next two days after tonight."

At that, Rite's smile fell from her perfectly angled features. "You're still coming tonight, right?" Rite asked as they walked out of the building. Sarali nodded and the blonde sighed with relief. "Good. Because I'm going to need someone to make sure I don't say or do anything I'll regret."

Sarali laughed. "Don't you think you're exaggerating, Rite?"

Rite scoffed. "Well forgive me if I think that my friend is making a mistake and getting married!" she shot back.

"Jayadel is old enough to make her own decisions," Sarali replied as she stopped by her speeder. "Besides... She seems happy with Kendwill." She tossed her bag in the back seat and leaned against the speeder, crossing her arms. "And weren't you about the same age she is when you got married?"

Rite's face became red. "That- Well- That is completely beside the point!" she stammered. "She's marrying a pilot!"

Sarali shrugged. "So? Being a pilot is a great line of work. He gets to travel and see the galaxy, and I heard that the payment is actually quite good. Sure, he might have to go on trips most of the time, but I'm sure if Jayadel ever wanted, she could take some time off and join him."

Rite frowned. "Need I remind you that we're in the middle of a war. What if he gets drafted to fight? Poor Jaya could become a widow less than a year after getting married," she said in rebuttal.

Sarali just laughed at her friend's frustrated expression. "He pilots a leisure cruise ship with a five planet voyage. I doubt he'd be called into action. Look, I'll see you later then, alright?" And with that, she hopped into the speeder and flew off to her place. Luckily, the traffic was at a low and so it didn't take long for her to arrive.

Sarali liked her new home. When she had turned 20, she had decided that it was time to start her own life. So she changed back to her birth name, found herself a job, and eventually moved out of the Republica. Padmé had been a little reluctant about the last part, but she gave in when Sarali promised that she would contact her often and visit at least every other week.

"Welcome home, Miss Sarali," C-3PO greeted as the door opened.

"Hello, 3PO," Sarali smiled as she placed her coat and bag on the couch. "Any messages?"

"Uh- no, M'lady," the droid replied. "I do wish to inform you that dinner will be prepared momentarily, and I do think that you will enjoy it." Sarali smiled. Surprisingly, 3PO was a wonderful cook.

"I'm sure I shall. And please, 3PO, you know you don't have to keep calling me M'lady," she reminded him, not that he'd listen. Suddenly, the hologram started beeping. "I've got it," she told the droid who was already shuffling over to it. Sitting down in front of the hologram, she activated and was faced with the smaller image of her big sister. "Perfect timing, Padmé- I just walked in."

"Hello, Sarali," Padmé smiled. "How was work?"

Sarali shrugged and leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs and draping her arm over the back of the couch. "Same as usual, more or less. Students paired off to practice, the men complained about cheating if they were beaten by a woman... All in all, a perfectly normal day. Yourself?"

Padmé sighed. "Although I am thankful the Chancellor has returned safely, I do not condone with him as he has made yet another amendment to the Constitution. If he continues with this, he will single-handily turn the Republic into a dictatorship," she said worriedly.

Sarali frowned at the mention of Chancellor Palpatine. She had never trusted the man, ever since he was the Ambassador of Naboo when she and her sister lived in the palace. She always had this strange feeling of discomfort around the man... A sense of foreboding, almost. Sarali had mentioned it to Padmé once, but her sister merely brushed it off as her being too young to understand politics properly. Perhaps now Padmé was beginning to understand what she felt.

"Sarali?" The younger brunette snapped out of her thoughts and looked back to the hologram. "I asked if you might like to come over tonight. It's been a while."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I already made plans for the evening with some of my colleagues," Sarali apologized.

"I see," Padmé sighed. She looked over her shoulder at something in the room. "I'm afraid I have to go as well. Perhaps we could have lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then, sister." And with that, Sarali pressed the button on the device to end the hologram.

"Miss Sarali?" Sarali looked over her shoulder to see 3PO standing there. "Dinner is ready."

 **StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

Sarali was just finishing with her hair when she heard the bell for her front door. "Allow me, Miss Sarali," 3PO said from outside her bedroom door as he passed by. Sarali nodded after the droid and finished getting ready, a small smirk on her face. She should have known Rite would show up early.

"You know..." she called out as she grabbed her coat and headed to the main room, "Just because I said that I might be a few minutes late, it doesn't mean that you have to come and get me an hour in advance. I told you I'd-" Her coat slipped out of her fingers as she came face to face with the last person she would have expected to find in her living room.

"Anakin..."

The Jedi stood there, as handsome as ever, and Sarali couldn't understand for the life of her why. The last time they had spoken to one another, it had ended in a fight and Sarali telling him to leave. She hadn't heard a word from him since. Those three years were some of the longest she'd ever endured.

Meanwhile, Anakin was stunned by the woman standing before him. He wasn't sure if it were possible, but she was even more beautiful than he'd last seen her. Considering how their last encounter had gone, coming back so many years later should have been the last thing on Anakin's mind. But despite their heated argument, Anakin still loved her deeply, he always had. He would have come to her sooner, crawling on hands and knees and begging her to forgive him for his stubbornness. But within a week after that day, Obi-wan and Anakin had been assigned to fight in the Outer Rim Territories. And then there was his being granted the rank of Jedi Knight and training a Padawan of his own... Time had simply gotten away from him. If it hadn't of been for the Chancellor being captured by Count Dooku, Anakin was not sure when he would of been brought back to Corusant.

"Sarali," he greeted her with a humble smile. He held out a bouquet of flowers: yellow roses for friendship, purple hyacinths for apology, and a lily of the valley for humility. Sarali knew the meaning behind the flowers and what he was trying to say with them: that he felt like a fool and wished to apologize for his actions, hoping that they could still be friends. He always had a way with words, even when he didn't speak.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she accepted them. She motioned to the couch. "Would you like to sit down?"

"I don't want to take you away from your plans for the evening," he said as he nodded to her attire, clearly something ready for a night on the town.

"I'm going for drinks with some friends, but we're not meeting up for a while," she commented. She motioned to the couch again. "Please." This time he did sit down. "Can I get you anything? A glass of jawa juice or water, perhaps?"

"Just water will be fine, thank you."

Sarali was surprised at how calm he seemed. Quickly stepping into the kitchen, she placed the flowers into a vase with fresh water and grabbed two glasses for the drinks. She rested her hands against the counter and took a deep breath to calm herself. What was he doing here? Three years of absolute silence and now, he shows up in her living room? Taking the drinks back to the living room, she found Anakin admiring the new golden-plating on C-3PO. Sensing her return, he looked up at her and she saw that familiar smile that she missed so much. "Interesting choice of upgrades," he commented.

Sarali shrugged and handed him a glass. "Padmé and I had them installed back when I was still living in the Republica," she said. Taking a sip, she moved to the chair across from him and sat down, her fingers drumming against the glass in her hands. "So..." Where should she start? "I guess congratulations are in order." Anakin looked confused and she pointed to his hair, which now reached just to his shoulders. "The Padawan braid is gone."

Instinctively, his hand came up to his head. "Yeah..." he agreed bashfully.

"When did it happen?" Sarali asked unable to stop from smiling.

"About a year after Geonosis," he replied. "I hear congratulations are in order for you as well. An self-defense instructor, huh?"

Sarali shrugged as she twirled her drink around. "I came to realize that fighting to possibly kill instead of fighting to protect one's self was not what I was meant for. But after nearly four years of training, I still wanted to put what I learned to good use. So I made some inquiries and eventually found a job teaching." She took another sip and sighed.

"Ani-"

"Sarali-"

The two couldn't help but laugh as they both started talking. "Ladies first," Anakin insisted.

Sarali smiled her thanks. "Ani, I want to apologize." She held her hand up to stop his protesting. "No- please... I have to get this out. The way that I acted was far from proper. I should have handled that better. Granted, you did throw me for a bit of a loop, but I still could have behaved better than I had." She placed her glass down. "But you have to understand my point of view. My best friend, someone I cared for so deeply, was risking his future over the likes of me. I know how much being a Jedi means to you, Ani- I didn't want to be the reason for you losing your dream." She bit her lip nervously. "I didn't want you to hate me for it."

Anakin gave her a comforting smile and stood up, moved around the table separating them and squatted down in front of her. He gently took her hand in his. "Sar, I could never hate you. I'll admit, I was a little upset, but I was upset with myself. I pushed you too far and I had no one to blame but myself." He gave her another smile when she looked up at him. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Sarali smiled and threw herself into his arms. "There's nothing to forgive," she said. Pulling back, she wiped furiously at her eyes. "Sith... I probably look a fright now, don't I?" she laughed.

Anakin laughed. "You look perfect, as always," he promised.

Sarali rolled her eyes at him. "Not true. Come morning, I look terrible: tangled hair, wrinkled clothing... An absolute nightmare. I'll be right back." Hurrying to the bathroom, she worked to fix her make-up. Rite would probably be here any minute and there would be no stopping that woman if she decided to drag Sarali out of the house.

"So, you said you were meeting with some friends?" Anakin called out as he stayed sitting, looking around the room. The walls were painted in warm hues and several different fascinating knick-knacks decorated the flat surfaces. It portrayed Sarali perfectly.

"Yes- a little bachelorette party, if you will," Sarali's voice rang down the halls.

Anakin felt his heart skip a beat. "A bachelorette party?" he asked, his heart giving an uncomfortable lurch as the words left his mouth. His mind jumped to conclusions and he worried that it was _her_ bachelorette party she was going to. Anakin always hoped that she would never want to be with anyone but him, but he had been the one who pushed things too far and driven her away with his forwardness. And three years was a long time... He was a fool to think she'd ever wait for him.

"A friend of mine is getting married at the end of the month, and so we figured we'd have our monthly girl's night out early due to her busy schedule planning any last minute things," Sarali explained. With the door closed over, she didn't notice how Anakin seemed to relax at that comment. As she said that, the bell rang again. "And that would be one of them now," she commented with a smile. Hurrying with her make-up, she walked back out and saw the blonde woman standing there in a rather revealing red dress. "Don't you think that shirt is a little big for you, Rite?" she teased.

"Very funny," the blonde quipped. She then pointed to the man in the room. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No," Sarali laughed as she walked over to Anakin. "Ani, I want you to meet my friend Rite Pensil who works with me at the university. Rite, might I introduce you to Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

Rite's eyes grew wide as she shook hands with the Jedi. "Oh! So _you're_ the Jedi that Sarali told us so much about!" She made a show of looking him up and down before leaning in towards the brunette. "Well, I understand now why you never stopped talking about him- he is quite the looker," she said in a mock whisper.

"Shut up!" Sarali hissed, her face burning as Anakin looked on with a somewhat smug expression.

"What? It's true!" Rite turned back to the man. "Honestly, she just kept going on and on about you all the time- it gets kind of annoying, actually-" Her words were cut off when Sarali clapped her hand over the other woman's mouth.

"I'm sorry- she's obviously gotten a head start on the drinking tonight. We should probably be going," Sarali apologized as she backed up to the door. "You're welcome to stay if you wish, and 3PO can show you out when you leave." Grabbing her jacket, she bid her friend goodbye and tugged her co-worker out the door.

 **StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

"Whoo!" Jayadel cheered as she tossed back her shot of whiskey and slammed the empty glass down first. "That's four!"

Nola Daku, their Togrutan friend, scoffed. "Please," she said, her voice slightly slurred by the alcohol in her system. "I so won that last one."

Jayadel rolled her eyes, nearly falling out of her seat when she did so if Sarali hadn't held her up, and grabbed her glass of ale. "In your dreams, Nola!" she giggled. Sarali laughed at her friends and their foolish behavior as she took a sip of her mix of spiced rum and Lopez drink. She wasn't that much of a drinker anyway.

It was that moment that Rite chose to bring the attention to her.

"So tell me, Sarali- what is the deal between you and that Skywalker guy, huh? Is he your lover or something?" Sarali nearly spat her drink back out. Rite definitely needed to be cut off: her alcohol-infused brain clearly had no tact.

"We- We're just friends, Rite!" Sarali choked out. "I've known him since I was 8. And need I remind you that he's a Jedi?"

"So?" Rite scoffed. "I know that look- he definitely has feelings for you, more so than 'just friends'." She laughed. "A blind man could see that!"

Sarali swirled her drink around in the glass with a small frown on her face. If someone who had only just met him could tell how Anakin felt, then surely the other Jedi could see it too, right? And if that was the case, it would only be a matter of time before he would be expelled... All because of her. Knocking the rest of her drink back, she waved down a waiter and ordered a stronger drink. She was going to need it.

What she didn't know was that across the club, sitting calmly in the shadows and watching the group of women as they laughed and drank, was Anakin. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this- spying on her as if she were some sort of criminal. He'd only just returned into her good graces. If she were to ever find out that he had secretly followed her... But he couldn't help himself. For three years, he had thought and worried about her, wondering if he had pushed her into another man's arms.

He spent the evening watching Sarali as she drank shot after shot, laughed at whatever joke her friends told her, and danced without a care in the world. When he saw a man begin to approach her, he looked into their minds and saw nothing but vulgar thoughts and would use the Force to make them turn around and leave.

It was the early hours of the morning when the women stumbled out of the club. "Are you sure you don't want to take the transport with us?" one of them asked Sarali as they climbed into the designated safe speeder.

Sarali waved her off. "I'm... fine," she said with a slur. "I'm just gonna walk it. Clear my head, you know?" She stumbled over and knocked into a couple that was walking by. "Oops- sorry!" she giggled. Pushing away, she stumbled backwards and right into someone's arms. "Ani!" she cheered when she looked up and saw that it was him.

"Don't worry, ladies," Anakin told the women climbing into the speeder. "I'll get her home safely."

"What do you know? It's Ani! Hey!" Rite greeted him over-excitedly and waved her hands to a point where she nearly fell back out of the speeder.

"Hello," Anakin replied politely before he scooped Sarali up in his arms. "Goodnight, ladies." And with that, he made his way over to his speeder. Placing the giggling woman in the passenger's seat, he shook his head at her. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked jokingly.

Sarali shrugged dramatically as she looked up at him. "Not much to do!" she sang lightly before breaking into another fit of giggles. Her head tilted to the side and she reached up a hand to brush a lock of hair off his forehead, her eyes searching his. "I missed you," she whispered.

Anakin smiled softly and taking her hand in his, he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it. "I missed you to, Sar," he whispered back. He had missed her more than words could say.

Sarali smiled in return. "I love you," she said. And then she fell asleep, the alcohol in her system taking its toll on her.

Anakin stood there in shock for a moment before another soft smile graced his lips. "I love you too," he whispered before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

* * *

 _ **MMM: Ani's back! And Sarali told him 'I love you'! Eek! What'll happen next? Want to know? Then read, review, and recommend to your Star Wars-loving friends!**_

 _ **Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)**_


	10. 09

_**MMM: And look who's back! So we left off with a tipsy Sarali admitting how she feels to Anakin before passing out. What could possibly happen now? Well, let's read and see, shall we?**_

* * *

 **Ch. 9 More Talking**

Sarali woke up with the worst headache imaginable. Gripping the side of her head, she moved to sit up only to drop back into the pillows under her head as a wave of nausea hit her full on. Her head felt like there was a herd of banthas running around in it and even the darkness behind her eyelids was too bright to handle. She reached blindly for the button at her bedside to close the blinds and pulled the blankets over her head.

 _'Wait- bed?'_ She bolted upright despite the splitting pain it created in her skull. Looking around, she found that she was indeed back home and in her bed. A sting of worry hit her and cautiously, she pulled the covers back enough to see that she was still wearing her clothes from clubbing, save for her shoes which when she looked, were placed on the floor at the foot of her bed. "Ok- good sign," she whispered to herself. But how in the galaxy did she get back home? The last thing she remembered was... "Ani..." she gasped out. He must have brought her home and tucked her in.

Throwing the covers back completely, she carefully climbed to shaky legs and walked- well, more like wobbled- over to the fresher to take a shower. Luckily, the warmth of the water soothed the ache somewhat from her pounding head. Dressing in a pair of black pants and an over-sized tunic, she wrapped the towel around her dripping hair and walked out to the kitchen.

"Good morning."

Sarali had been expecting 3PO's voice when she came out of her room, just as she'd always done in the morning. She wasn't expecting to see Anakin sitting in her living room reading a holopad. Her hand flew to her chest with surprise. "What are you doing here?" she gasped out. This was the second time in less than two days where she'd found him in her home. Was it wrong of her to think of how well he seemed to belong here? Anakin said nothing as he set the holopad down, got up from his seat, and walked over to the dining table where he picked up a glass with a blue liquid inside. He held it out to her. "I asked you what are you doing here, Ani?" she asked again.

Anakin sighed before pushing the glass into her hand. "Drink this- it'll help with the pain," he told her. She gave him a look but accepted the glass. Anakin gave her a smile before grabbing a plate off the table and lifted the lid, revealing toast and fresh fruit. "You'll need to eat light for the better part of the day," he instructed.

"You know from personal experience about how to handle a hangover?" Sarali asked as she sat down and tucked into her breakfast.

"No, but when you do a lot of reading, you learn a thing or two," he chuckled in response as he took a seat across from her. Sarali gave a small smile and bit into her toast. "Pretty standard: eat lightly, drink a lot of water, avoid loud noises if possible..." He shook his head at her. "I'm surprised that you're even out of bed. You were pretty out of it last night."

That got Sarali's attention. Placing the slice of toast back down, she looked up at him from across the table. "How exactly did you know where I was?" she asked him. She noticed how he sat a little straighter, his shoulders tensing. A smirk dared to paint her lips. "Were you following me?" she teased. A laugh bubbled out of her when Anakin began to frantically deny it. Sarali held up her hand to quiet him. "I'm not angry, Ani. In fact, I'm glad you did. It's nice to know that I've got you looking out for me." Anakin relaxed at that. At least she wasn't upset. "So I take it that you were the one that brought me home and took care of me?" He nodded. "Did I... do or say anything last night?" she asked, refraining from twisting her fingers nervously.

Anakin sat even straighter in his seat. Did he dare tell her about it? Their friendship was only just starting to rekindle. The last thing he wanted was for it to be ruined so soon. So he just shook his head. "No... not that I remember. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Sarali answered with a slight twinge of guilt. She could have sworn that something had happened, but her mind was too fuzzy to remember what. Looking away, her eyes landed on the clock on the mantle and grew wide. "Oh no!" she gasped.

Anakin shot up in his seat. "What is it?" Sarali didn't answer him as she all but flung herself out of her seat and dashed off to her room, the door sliding shut behind her. Following, Anakin stood at the door and listened attentively. "Sarali?" he called out worriedly at the sound of a loud 'thump'.

"I'm alright!" Sarali's voice called out from behind the closed door. "Shoot!" A few more soft 'thump's sounded, along with a few choice words that had Anakin's eyes widen with shock. Who would have thought that Sarali could curse like that? The sound of the door sliding back open caught Anakin's attention and he barely found his balance as Sarali came rushing back out, now dressed in a simple dark green dress. "I'm suppose to meet Padmé for an early brunch and if I'm even a minute late, she'll send out the entire security force looking for me."

"Do you want me to give you a lift?" he offered. He should probably head back to the Temple anyhow- he wasn't sure how he would explain his disappearance all night to Obi-wan.

"I wouldn't normally impose, but would you mind? I don't think I'm up for flying just yet," she stated. The drink he'd given her earlier took a great deal of her headache away, but she still didn't trust herself to navigate the skies of the busy city.

 **StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

"Sarali? Sarali!" The young woman jumped as she was violently snapped from her thoughts. Looking across the table, she saw her sister watching her with a worried expression. "Are you alright? I've been calling your name for almost a full minute."

"I'm fine, Padmé," Sarali insisted as she took a bite of the fruit salad on her plate. Truthfully, her mind was still back at her apartment with Anakin. Finding him there in her living room that morning, having him prepare breakfast for her... It did something to her. "You were saying?" she asked around the mouthful of food.

Padmé sighed with a small shake of her head and an amused smile on her lips. "I was saying that there is a gala coming up soon-"

"Oh, don't tell me!" Sarali groaned as she slouched forward. "Another one of those dreadfully dull banquets where everyone talks of nothing but politics and financial problems and the like."

"I'm afraid so," Padmé shrugged.

Sarali sighed. "And I suppose that you want me to join you at this gala?" The look on her sister's face told her that she assumed correctly. "Do I have to? The last time I went, I nearly fell asleep on my feet whilst listening to some naval officer talk about his 'amazing' act of duty protecting his captain in battle." She was whining like a spoiled child, but she couldn't help it. The last thing she wanted to do was go to another one of these social gatherings of the elite and high-powered snobs.

"Please, Sarali?" Padmé pleaded with her sister. "I know you don't like them and how you keep saying that you hate going, but we have an impression to uphold." Sarali groaned again with a huff. "You teach at the university- in a high position for someone your age. As such, you do have a reputation that needs to be taken seriously. A small gala every now and then hardly seems like a crime," she reasoned.

Sarali sighed. She hated to admit it, but her sister was right. So she may not have as high a position in society as Padmé did, but she still was part of a respected work force. And as the sister to a Senator, it was also expected that she make an appearance every once in a while at her sister's side. "Can I at least think about it before I make a decision?" she asked. Padmé nodded eagerly and Sarali left it at that.

"You know... there are bound to be some rather handsome and eligible bachelors there. I'd be more than happy to introduce you to them."

And there it was... Sarali's nails dug into her palm as she clenched her hand in a tight fist. "Padmé..." she warned her sister.

The older sibling held up her hands in surrender. "You can't blame me for worrying about you, Sarali. You are my sister and I just want to look out for your best interests," she reasoned. "You need someone, Sarali. Whenever you're not at the university, you're either sitting along by yourself at home or you're out with those friends of yours from work."

Sarali frowned. "And what is so terrible about that?" she questioned. Padmé had never spoken ill about her friends before, so why now?

"Don't think I don't know you, Sarali," Padmé insisted. "I know that despite what you say, you've always liked the idea of coming home at the end of the day to someone: a family of your own."

Sarali held her tongue at that. Sure, she had dreamed of the idea of walking in through the door to the sound of children cheering that their 'mommy' was home, of her husband greeting her with a sweet kiss on their anniversary... But every time she let her mind come up with such a fantasy, she remembered that the only man she could ever see herself with in such a way would never be hers like that and she'd grow sad. She couldn't think of marrying another when her heart belonged to Anakin.

Sighing, Sarali pushed her plate away from her, all manner of an appetite long gone, and stood from her seat. "If you'll excuse me, but I have to be somewhere," she said.

"Sarali-"

"I'll hologram you when I've come to a decision, sister," she cut her sister off. And with that, she walked right out.

 **StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

Obi-wan was pleasantly surprised when he walked out of the conference room to see Sarali walking the corridors of the Temple. The last he had seen of her had been after the battle on Geonosis, and that hadn't been the ideal reunion. "M'lady," he greeted her politely as she did him with a formal "Master Kenobi." He was almost worried up until she gave him her usual hug with a large smile on her face. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"I heard that you and Anakin had returned to Corusant and I wished to come and visit you both," Sarali smiled as she pulled back. Looking over his shoulder at the conference room door, a small frown marked her features. "But if I have come at a bad time..."

"No, no..." he insisted with a shake of his head. "We were just finishing up," he told her. Looking at her attire, he raised an eyebrow. "I must say that you seem awfully dressed up for a simple visit," he commented at the dress.

Looking down at herself, Sarali laughed and waved her hand at it. "This? I just came from Padmé's for brunch, actually."

Obi-wan nodded in understanding and motioned that they walk together. "How is your sister doing?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of would have a better chance learning the truth from her.

"She is doing well, considering all that is happening," Sarali replied. "This war is taking its toll on everyone, I fear. And now, with all the amendments being made to the Constitution and the Senate very nearly divided in their beliefs and desires... Padmé finds her patience strained at best. I'm not sure how much longer she can handle. And I do not know what it is, but there is something else that troubles her, of that I am certain- something apart from Senate business." Obi-wan frowned at that. If Sarali noticed, she made no comment. Instead, she smiled up at him. "And what of you, Obi-wan?"

The Jedi Master shrugged lightly. "As well as to be expected, I suppose," he told her honestly. "As you just said, this war had taking its toll on all of us, even the Jedi. And with the recent developments regarding Chancellor Palpatine..."

"Developments? Might I ask what kind of developments you are referring to?" Sarali asked. She had heard Padmé talk of a new change recently, but she had been vague on the details of the situation.

"The Senate has voted for more executive powers to the Chancellor yesterday," Obi-wan answered. It wasn't as though that were classified information.

Sarali frowned. "You mean to say that Palpatine more or less now has control of the Senate and the Jedi Council?" she asked. Obi-wan nodded and her frown became even more prominent on her face. "I suppose that it is a good thing: less deliberating and more action- an easier means to end this war. But... Do you think it wise to trust him with such power?" she added.

Obi-wan stopped walking at the question, his eyes growing wide with surprise. "You do not agree with the Senate's decision?" he asked.

Sarali ducked her head as she stood there. "I know it sounds defiant and rebellious, but I cannot help it." She looked back up at him. "Ever since I was a little girl, I always had this strange feeling about him when he was Ambassador to my sister during her rule." She continued walking by his side. "And now... I just find it peculiar that Chancellor Palpatine has continued to hold his elective position of the Republic far longer that he should. Does that sound wicked of me?"

Obi-wan shook his head. "On the contrary..." he said as they came to another stop by a large window. Looking around to see no one else nearby, he turned to her. "Can I trust you to keep a secret?" he asked, to which she nodded. "The Chancellor has chosen Anakin to be his representative on the Jedi Council," he announced.

Sarali's eyes grew wide. "He can do that?" she asked in shock. Obi-wan nodded in response. "But... Why? Not that I do not believe that Anakin could handle such responsibility, because I do. But of all the Jedi, why would Chancellor Palpatine specifically pick your former Padawan?"

Obi-wan quirked an eyebrow at that. "Now how do you know that Anakin is no longer my Padawan?" he asked teasingly. Sarali gaped like a fish for a moment before she began to stammer some sort of excuse. Obi-wan chuckled lightly at her. "Do not look so frightened, my dear. I know Anakin went to see you on our return to Corusant." He gave her a warm smile. "I'm glad that you to are on speaking terms again." He did not know what exactly had caused the two friends to fight, but he was happy to see a familiar spark of life having returned to his fellow Jedi after these three years.

Sarali smiled and refrained from touching the pendant hanging around her neck. "As am I," she said. Shaking her head, she became serious once more. "But that still does not explain why Palpatine wants Anakin to be his representative."

Obi-wan crossed his arms as he turned to face the window. "The Chancellor has paid great attention to Anakin ever since he was a child."

Sarali looked up at him. "Do you think it has anything to do with Anakin being the Chosen One?" she asked. When Obi-wan turned surprised eyes to her, she shrugged. "I've lived most of my life in politics and the like: I learned the art of eavesdropping at a very young age," she explained. "Well... Do you think it has something to do with that?"

Normally, Obi-wan would keep his thoughts to himself on the matter. But he trusted Sarali just as she trusted him, and he knew that whatever he told her, she would keep as a secret. "I think that he may have other motives behind his actions in regards to Anakin," he admitted. "He trusts Anakin in a way that he does not with the rest of the Council. It may prove to be of some use."

 _'They want Ani to spy on the Chancellor for them,'_ Sarali realized.

 _ **"Not 'spy', necessarily,"**_ Obi-wan's voice rang inside her head, causing the woman to jump. He was speaking to her directly via mind messaging. _**"But should there be any suspicious activity, the Council would appreciate it if Anakin were to tell them of it."**_

 _ **"But wouldn't that be considered a violation of privacy and an act of treason?"**_ she questioned him mentally. She worried for Obi-wan's safety as well as Anakin's. _**"If Palpatine were to find out..."**_

 _ **"I'm afraid that in times such as this, the best of actions for the better of all can sometimes be the wrong one,"**_ Obi-wan replied. "Do not worry though," he said out loud when she bit her lip nervously, "I might be old, but I believe that I could still defend myself well," he joked. He felt relieved when he heard her laugh.

 **StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

Anakin stood before the Council, awaiting their final verdict regarding the Chancellor's decision on making him the new representative. To have been chosen to join the Council, even before becoming a Jedi Master, was truly an honor. The Chancellor assured him that his dreams would come true and that the Council would have to grant him the title now. And hadn't he deserved it? After all the things he'd done in the name of the Jedi Order, all the battles he'd won?

Three years ago, Anakin would have agreed with the man's logic immediately. He probably would have even said something along the lines of his deserving the title of Master even earlier than that. But that had been before, back during a time when Anakin believed that his being the Chosen One meant that he was better than all of them. Back during a time where he had very nearly lost all the things that mattered most to him... when he nearly lost Sarali...

"Anakin Skywalker," Master Windu addressed him. He nodded his head. "We have approved your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representative."

Anakin bowed his head respectfully at that. "I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order," he vowed.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not," Master Yoda warned him. "Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine."

"I understand." Anakin felt an uneasiness by it too.

"You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master," Windu added. The room reached an uneasy silence, as if all those there were waiting for the young Jedi Knight to burst out in anger. Anakin refrained from smirking.

"I understand, and I doubt that I would have accepted it if you had, Master Windu," he replied calmly, ignoring the way how some of the other Masters seemed surprised by his easy acceptance. "I would rather be a Master in my heart than be one through default." He saw Obi-wan smile warmly and proudly at him and he allowed a small smile to grace his lips. He would do right by his former mentor... and by Sarali. He owed them that.

Master Windu recovered from his shock first. "Then have a seat, young Skywalker," he said as he gestured to one of the seats. Anakin accepted and sat down beside his former Master who gave a congratulatory nod of his head. Anakin nodded his thanks in return.

When Obi-wan had informed him of the reasons behind the Council's agreement to the Chancellor's appointing him after the meeting, he had to admit that he had felt torn. Chancellor Palpatine was a good man, a confidant, maybe even a friend to Anakin. He had guided Anakin a few times throughout the years, helping him see the options in all his decisions. To do something so underhanded as to spy and report on the man's actions... It felt as though he were betraying him.

But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel that there was something... different about the Chancellor's latest actions. Something unsettling about him. Anakin could see why the Council believed it to be necessary and why it should be him to be the one to do so. He was closer to the Chancellor, and therefore would have an easier time performing the task given to him. He just had to put his friendship with the man aside and treat him as a Jedi would with one they were assigned to... whether he liked it or not.

* * *

 _ **MMM: Anakin's acting very mature about the Council's decision. But just how long will this new change of attitude and behavior last? Will it get better... or worse? Read, review, and find out next time!**_

 _ **Nancy (aka megmatchmaker)**_


	11. 10

_**MMM: And we're back with another chapter! Everyone ready? All comfy? Good! Then, let's get started!**_

* * *

 **Ch. 10 The Gala**

"I cannot believe that I actually allowed you to talk me into this," Sarali spoke in a low tone to her sister as she shifted discreetly in her dress. The gown was made of a dark red fabric that hugged her body tightly, making her average curves seem more ample than they were. The neckline plunged a little deeper than she normally would have liked, glittering silver straps crisscrossing over her shoulder blades, leaving the rest of her back bared by the lack of fabric. Her hair had been pulled up into a delicate twist of braids and curls, accented here and there by red crystals that had been beaded through her hair. She wore a silver cuff around her left wrist with a giant red crystal set in the center and a pair of matching earrings. "I feel silly."

"Don't fuss! You look lovely," Padmé insisted with a smile.

"I look like a fool!" Sarali sighed as she took a sip of her shimmer wine. "A bantha walking on its hind legs would look less out of place here than I do this very moment."

The older sibling sighed. "Please, could you just try to enjoy yourself tonight? It's not like it's every day you get invited to such a grand occasion."

 _'I could hardly call this a grand occasion,'_ Sarali thought as she walked people dance around the room. _'We're in the middle of a war and these people have nothing better to do with themselves than spend frivolously and act without a care in the galaxy.'_ "I doubt I'll enjoy myself here. To be honest, I'd rather be at home," she admitted to her sister.

"Oh, that is a pity." Both of the women turned to see Chancellor Palpatine standing behind them, his aides and new Jedi Council representative at his sides. "I had hoped that you would at least stay until after the fireworks display," he said.

"Chancellor," Sarali greeted as she curtsied to the older man, biting her cheek to keep from smirking at the way Anakin seemed mesmerized by her. "It pleases me to see you in good health after your recent encounters with Count Dooku."

"As it is to see you, M'lady," he smiled to her as he took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Sarali had to refrain from yanking her arm back from him or wiping her hand off on her dress. Instead, she did her best to smile. "I dare say that we can all rest easy now that Dooku is dead."

That caught Sarali's attention. "Oh? I hadn't heard the news of Count Dooku's demise."

"Yes. An unfortunate accident, it was, having been crushed under a collapsed railing," the Chancellor commented. "But now, I suppose that we can all rest a little easier with the knowledge that he will no longer be able to harm anyone." Sarali didn't know why, but she had this strange feeling that Palpatine was almost... _amused_ by the Count's demise. Waving his hand, the old man smiled. "Let's not dwell on the manner. I trust that things are going well at the university?" he asked.

Sarali nodded politely. "Yes, very much so. Thank you for asking." Turning her attention to the young Jedi before her, she suppressed a smirk at how he still seemed floored by her appearance. "Jedi Skywalker, I must say you've been awfully quiet."

Anakin snapped from his stupor and gave her a small bow. " Forgive me, Miss Naberrie," he greeted in turn. "Senator Amidala," he added, ignoring the small glare the older woman gave him. Seemed she still didn't trust him... Not that he couldn't blame her. Their last encounter was almost as bad as the one between him and Sarali three years ago.

"Young Anakin has agreed to become my new representative on the Jedi Council," Chancellor Palpatine announced.

Sarali pretended to be surprised by the news. "That is quite a feet- to be a part of the Council at such a young age," she commented. "My many congratulations to you, Master Skywalker."

"Actually, it is still just 'Knight'," the Jedi announced. That did surprise Sarali. "It wouldn't feel right to have accepted the rank of Master without having completed all the proper training."

That is quite humble of you," Padmé commented tensely. She saw the way the Jedi Knight looked at her sister as she did him. Apparently, their quarrel from three years ago- whatever it had been about- had been resolved and they were back to being friends. She would have to keep a closer eye on her sister. Gently taking Sarali by the arm, she nodded her head to the Chancellor. "If you will excuse us..."

"Forgive us," Sarali added before her sister led her away from Anakin and further into the grand ballroom. When she could no longer see her dear friend, she turned to Padmé with a small glare. "Would you like to explain what that was about?"

But Padmé said nothing as she continued looking around the room for someone in particular. When she spotted said person, a smile came to her face and she looped her arm around her sister's and led her over. "Ambassador, how wonderful to see you again!" she greeted the man with a smile.

He was good-looking enough: dark brown eyes, sharp angular features, short and wavy black hair, small amount of facial hair... But in Sarali's eyes, he didn't even begin to compare to Anakin. The man turned more towards them and when he saw the two lovely women standing before him, a charming smile appeared on his rather handsome face. "Senator Amidala, always a pleasure," he greeted in return, taking her hand with a gentle shake. Turning his dark brown eyes to Sarali, she noticed them flicker with a sort of... predatory glint. Or maybe it was just her imagination? "And who is this exquisite creature?"

Padmé smiled and turned to her sister. "Sarali, allow me to introduce you to Jashas Edgoman, Ambassador of Joralla. Ambassador, this is my sister, Sarali Naberrie." She let go of Sarali's arm and pressed her hand against the base of her back, nudging her forward.

"M'lady," the man greeted Sarali with a deep bow and a kiss to her hand.

"Ambassador," Sarali replied politely with a curtsy.

"Please, call me Jashas," he insisted with a charming smile. Looking over her shoulder, he smiled to her sister. "I had of course heard of your younger sister, but I almost didn't believe the tales of how beautiful she is until now." He looked back at Sarali. "You truly are a vision."

"Thank you," Sarali said suddenly feeling even more uncomfortable than she had before.

Padmé made a somewhat dramatic gasp. "I have to go and speak with someone," she said as if she'd only just remembered. Sarali glared at her sister. What was she doing? "Behave," Padmé whispered in her ear as she walked behind her and away, leaving Sarali alone with the stranger.

 **StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

"May I cut in?" Sarali almost wept with relief at the sound of that familiar voice and looked over her shoulder to see Anakin standing there. Was it just her or was Anakin glaring at Ambassador Edgoman with a look that could kill? Said man had stopped dancing her around the floor and seemed to be giving a similar look to the Jedi Knight. But in the end, he gave a curt nod of his head before backing away to allow Anakin to take his place but not before bowing to Sarali and kissing the back of her hand again. In Sarali's opinion, he lingered far too long for her liking. But the thought was soon wiped from her mind as Anakin took his position in front of her, one hand holding hers and the other coming to rest gently on her waist. Sarali smiled up at him, placed her free hand up on his shoulder, and allowed him to waltz her away.

"You're timing is impeccable, Knight Skywalker. Thank you," she commented.

"You looked like you needed some help," Anakin smiled in return. Nodding his head ever so slightly towards the man he'd just taken her from, he asked, "Friend of yours?"

Sarali rolled her eyes. "Hardly. Just another of the many peacocks my sister has paraded me in front of, just as she has done at every other of these ridiculous galas," she huffed in annoyance. "She doesn't think that I can see through her act, but I can. She's my sister and I love her, but I do not need her to be playing matchmaker on my behalf."

"I take it that she does this often?" Anakin asked, hoping that the tone of his voice didn't sound jealous.

"Unfortunately," Sarali answered before waving it off. "Let's talk about something else, please? I'd hate to ruin the night talking about such things. Tell me about your new position on the Council- is it everything you hoped it would be? Are they finally treating you with the respect you've always wanted?"

Anakin gave a light shrug. "I may be part of the Council, but it hasn't really changed much since I am still just a Knight," he replied. "But I respect their decisions and therefore will not act ungrateful for the chance that has been given to me."

"That's it? No arguing, no... feeling rejected? No tantrum like a child being refused a new toy?" Sarali asked in surprise. Anakin shook his head and she blinked. "Wow... Someone's grown up in the last few years."

"Well, a very wise friend told me that you'll never know if you were ready for a rank or title of such responsibility if it is simply handed to you," he said using similar words to the ones she had told him that fateful afternoon.

Sarali couldn't help but smirk. "Is that so?" she teased.

"It is," he teased right back.

"And this... friend of yours- do you believe what they said to be true?" she asked.

"Absolutely- no doubt about it," he quoted her. He then smiled warmly and lovingly at her. "Did I mention that you beautiful tonight?" he asked.

Sarali blushed. A few seconds ago, she felt so uncomfortable under the Ambassador's stare. But with Anakin, she couldn't help but feel that maybe all this getup had actually been worth it. "No, but thank you for the compliment," she said. Letting her hand slip from his shoulder, she lightly patted his chest. "And you're looking rather dashing yourself there, Anakin." She smiled in victory when he blushed in return.

The song eventually came to an end and they let go of one another to clap for the orchestra. A waiter came passing by with fresh glasses of shimmer wine and Anakin quickly snatched two up, handing one to Sarali before holding his up. "Cheers."

"Cheers." They clinked glasses before taking a sip of their beverage. Sarali looked into the shining blue gems that were Anakin's eyes and for once, she was glad that she allowed her sister to drag her to one of these stupid galas.

"Lady Sarali."

Then again... Sarali turned to see Ambassador Edgoman coming towards her. He looked up from her to the Jedi at her side. "I don't believe that we've had the pleasure. Ambassador Jashas Edgoman, of the planet Joralla. And you are?" he introduced himself as he held out his hand.

Anakin took hold of the offered limb, the desire to crush it under the strength of his robotic hand tempting. "Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

Ambassador Edgoman's eyes widened slightly. "A Jedi? Really?" he smirked as though this were great news. "You don't say..."

"Anakin is a very dear friend who I've known for many, many years," Sarali commented. Somehow, she knew this conversation was about to become very unpleasant.

"I must say that I find it fascinating- the ways of a Jedi. I've heard that some find it so constricting what with all its rules and regulations," the dark-haired man stated. "Tell me- how long have you been a part of it?"

Anakin gave a light shrug. "A little more than 13 years," he answered honestly.

"Hmm... 13 years is quite a long time. And yet, you're still only ranked as a Knight, you say?" Edgoman questioned. "Perhaps it is just me, but if it has taken you this long to become a Knight, do you think that you might have bitten off more than you can chew?" he asked, a triumphant smirk on his face- one that almost said 'I'm better than you'.

"Ambassador," Sarali scolded him, but he paid her no mind. Her hand gripped the glass it was wrapped around tightly to a point where she feared she'd almost break it. As a waiter passed by, she placed it down on the tray to avoid so.

But Anakin simply lifted his chin and said in a calm manner, "I suppose it could mean that. But I prefer to look at it as merely a chance to prove myself to be better before I take on such responsibilities. As an Ambassador, I'm sure that you could understand such." There was no mistaking the jibe made at the other man's expense.

Edgoman's bow furrowed as he glared at the younger man. "Yes... Quite right," he bit out. "Miss Naberrie, might I speak with you a moment... in private?" He grabbed at her arm a little too roughly, as if he were trying to lay claim on her. A small whimper of pain escaped the woman.

Anakin felt his temper flare instantly. Reaching out, he wrapped his hand around the other man's wrist and squeezed painfully, a sliver of satisfaction making its way through him when he hissed. "I suggest that you not handle the lady so roughly in the future, _sir_ ," he nearly growled. "You might set the wrong impression."

"And I suggest that you unhand me, _Sir_ ," Edgoman hissed back. His hand clamped down harder on Sarali's arm and she let out a small yelp of pain at that. The people closest to them took notice and eyed the argument warily. "What business between the lady and I remains as such."

"Perhaps she does not wish to speak with you," Anakin glared as he squeezed even harder. A crack sounded as the bone in Edgoman's wrist broke and the man instantly let go of Sarali and clutched at his other arm. Anakin let go of the man, practically shoving his arm away in disgust, before he pulled Sarali close to him with his arm around her waist. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at him. "I'd like to go home now," she pleaded with him. Anakin nodded and led her out of the ballroom, the crowd parting instantly to let them through.

"Sarali?" Padmé's voice called out through the crowd as she pushed her way towards her sister. Looking down at the man who was clutching at his broken arm and to her sobbing sister, she turned angry eyes to Anakin. "What happened here?"

"Perhaps you should learn more about a man before you leave your sister in his presence," Anakin told her as calmly as he could, his temper still flared somewhat. "It would seem that the Ambassador thinks that his title gives him the right to treat women as if they are prizes to be won."

"Ani- please," Sarali begged him as she tucked herself further into his side. "Take me away from here."

Anakin nodded as he carefully rubbed her back in a soothing manner. "Senator," he addressed the older sibling formally before walking Sarali around her. As they neared the door, he noticed Chancellor Palpatine standing there. "Forgive me, Chancellor, but I-"

"Yes, yes. It's quite alright," the older man insisted. "See to it that she returns home safely." He offered Anakin the use of his ship, but the Jedi declined. "Do take care, my dear," the Chancellor said to the whimpering girl beside Anakin. She gave a small nod and allowed her friend to lead her away.

With so many people staring at them with an accusing glare as if they were the ones who had done wrong simply for leaving together, neither Sarali or Anakin noticed how one person watched them with a calculating expression on his face, as if he could use this to his advantage.

 **StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

Sarali felt relieved when she stepped into her home. What had started off as an uncomfortable evening had changed to a semi-enjoyable one before taking such a terrible plunge. She could still feel the Ambassador's hands on her and all she wanted to do was rub her skin raw until it stopped. She allowed Anakin to lead her into the living room where he sat her down on the couch and went about to the kitchens. He returned a moment later with a cup of warm tea. "Here, drink this," he insisted.

Sarali took a sip and held the cup between her trembling hands, letting the warmth seep into her skin. "You know..." she spoke for the first time since they'd left the gala. "This is the second time you've come to my rescue in the last several days." She gave a light chuckle. "Keep this up and I may need to start a tally."

Anakin gave her a smile as he knelt down before her. "There's no need- I'll always be there when you need me," he promised. He then nodded down to the cup in her hands. "Go on and drink that, then you can go to sleep." She nodded quietly and finished her drink slowly, Anakin faithfully staying at her side the whole time.

"Would you mind staying here for the night? I just... I'd feel safer if you did," Sarali admitted.

"Of course," he replied. He'd do anything for her- she'd need only ask.

Looking up to the sound of shuffling, he saw 3PO come into the room. "Oh! Forgive me- I didn't know... Miss Sarali, are you alright?" the droid asked his owner when he saw her clearly so distressed.

"3PO, would you please fetch some pillows and a blanket?" Anakin asked.

"Of course, right away!" 3PO replied before turning and shuffling back the way he came.

Sarali took a deep breath before she stood. "I think I'll retire for the evening now," she said. "Thank you, Ani... For everything."

Anakin nodded in response. "Goodnight, Sar," he smiled softly. He watched her until the door to her room closed over and then he began to prepare for bed himself. Shrugging off his outer robe and his glove, he draped them over the back of the nearby chair, placed his discarded boots at the feet of it, and turned to accept the items 3PO brought him.

He'd just pulled the blanket over him, settling in on the couch to sleep, when the bedroom door opened a crack. "Ani?" Sitting back up, he saw Sarali poke her head through the open door and look around the dimly lit room. "Are you still up?" she asked.

"Yeah..." he replied as he got back up and made his way over to her. "What's wrong?" She opened the door wider and let him inside.

Blushing, she turned so that her back faced him and pointed at the back of her neck. "Would you mind? I can't get this stupid thing undone." She reached up and began to fight with the intricate clasp that held the dress around her neck once again, only to let out a huff of frustration when it wouldn't budge.

 _'Maybe I should have thought this through better,'_ she thought when she felt Anakin take hold of her hands and bring them back down to her sides before he reached back up and undid the clasp easily. She held up the front of her dress as she turned to thank him and she was greeted with the most powerful look of pure desire and passion she ever imagined. The words died in her throat and her body grew warm.

Anakin knew that he shouldn't be thinking the way that he was. She had been treated like some common wench only just an hour ago. But looking at her, standing there in the moonlight filtering in through the windows, her long brown hair now hanging in soft waves down her back, he couldn't help but think her to be some kind of goddess.

The next thing either of them knew, they were in each other's arms, kissing with such intensity that one would think they'd die if they didn't. Sarali had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her hands digging through his light brown hair, while his nearly crushed her body against him as he lifted her off the ground. It was only when Sarali's hands slid down his back and up under his tunic that Anakin broke the kiss. "Sar, no," he said as he stopped her wandering hands.

A pang of rejection hit her like a tidal wave. Three years ago, it was her that had pushed him away for his sake. Sarali knew he wouldn't push her way just to be spiteful, but it didn't mean that it stung any less. "I'm sorry..." she mumbled as she bowed her head in shame, pulling herself away and wrapping her hands over her shoulders.

A gentle hand cupped the side of her face and titled her chin up so that she stared into his eyes. "Don't ever be sorry," he told her with a warm smile. "Trust me, you have _no idea_ how much I want to..." Sarali blushed when she saw the residual passion in his eyes spark back to life and felt his other hand tug her closer to him. "But when it comes a time where I can be with you without the need for any lies or secrets, I want to do so properly as man and wife." Sarali's eyes grew wide with surprise. Did he really mean...?

Taking her left hand in his, Anakin held it up over his heart and continued to look deep into her eyes. "I don't know what the future holds. This war, the Council... All of it is unknown to me. But what I do know is that whether I were to stay on as a Jedi or not, nothing will ever change what I feel for you. And it the Council were to expel me for that, then I hope that if nothing else, I will know that I can look at my side and see you there." He tightened his hold on her hand ever so gently. "Will you be there?"

Sarali felt a smile bloom across her face. "Is that your idea of a marriage proposal, Anakin Skywalker?" she teased.

Anakin smirked in return. "What do you think?" he asked. Before he let her answer, he claimed her lips in another passionate but gentle kiss. When he pulled back, he chuckled. "Is that a yes?" Sarali laughed as she nodded, and Anakin felt his heart lighten with relief.

"It's getting late," Anakin announced, his voice almost a whisper.

"Stay with me?" Sarali asked him.

"Always."

Sarali smiled as he allowed her to pull back before he turned away to give her some privacy. Quickly shrugging out of her dress and into a nightgown, she slipped in under the covers. "Done," she told him. He turned back around and moved to the other side of the bed, slipping in beside her

Anakin tossed around for a moment before sitting back up. He tugged at his tunic. "Do you mind?" he asked, indicating that he wanted to take it off. Sarali blushed profusely at the thought of seeing him without a shirt, but nodded. She tried not to watch him as he removed the cloth, but she found herself glancing at the well-toned muscular physique that was Anakin Skywalker. Her blush intensified when he caught her staring and smirked. "See something you like?" he teased.

Sarali averted her eyes and gave a scoff. "Please... I've seen better," she lied. He was the first man she'd ever seen even partially nude before. Fighting the blush back, she grew confident enough to look at him again and that was when she saw it. "You kept it..." she breathed, all thoughts of embarrassment gone as she reached out a hand to touch the wooden bead hanging around his neck.

"Of course I did," he smiled, his hand coming up to clasp hers. She looked up at him and Anakin saw small tears in her eyes. Leaning in, he kissed her forehead before pulling her close. "Come on- time for bed," he encouraged her as he let himself lay back into the pillows, Sarali's head finding its new resting place on his chest and her arm wrapped over his waist. Anakin wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. "Goodnight, my Princess," he whispered.

For the first time, that nickname didn't annoy her. "Goodnight, my handsome Knight," she whispered back.

* * *

 _ **MMM: Everyone in my stories are getting engaged, aren't they? Don't forget to review!**_

 _ **Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)**_


	12. 11

_**MMM: Hi there! Sorry it's been a while. I've been a little occupied with some family related matters and to be honest, it has been a little crazy.**_

* * *

 **Ch. 11 Visions & History Lessons**

Anakin awoke with a jolt and sweat dripping down his face. Frantically, he squinted through the darkness and when he saw Sarali sleeping peacefully beside him, he allowed himself to breathe properly once more.

It had been about two months since he 'proposed' to her, and when he was able to, he spent as much time with his someday-bride as he could in the peace and solitude of her apartment. Which wasn't much: Chancellor Palpatine kept him busy for most part of the day as did the Council the rest of it, whilst Sarali's friends, co-workers, and sister did her. Their only time together were the few nights where Anakin was able to slip away from the Temple and spend the night at her side with her in his arms.

But these last few nights, he had been plagued with dreams: horrible dreams of pain and sorrow. All he ever could see was Sarali's face, a look of pure and absolute terror marking her features as she cried out to him. But no matter how hard he tried, how loudly he yelled, he could do nothing but watch as she continued to scream with pain. And as the image would begin to vanish as if sucked into a worm hole of sorts, he could hear a menacing laughter ring in his ears.

The last time Anakin had a dream like this one was when he had dreamed of his mother. Only that hadn't been a dream but a vision of sorts, warning him that his mother had been in terrible danger and he'd only realized that too late. Did that mean... No. He wouldn't even let himself acknowledge the thought. Whatever this dream or nightmare or whatever it was meant, he would never let it come to pass. He would fight to the last breath in his body before he'd allow someone to hurt the woman he loved.

"Ani?" The Jedi snapped from his thoughts and looked down at the woman stirring beside him. She opened sleepy eyes and frowned when she saw him awake. "What is it?" she asked groggily.

Giving her a comforting smile, he let himself fall back into the pillows and pulled her close, kissing her head affectionately when she curled into his side. He didn't want to worry her. "It's nothing."

Sarali sighed, sleep now gone from her mind. Pulling back from him, she climbed up higher on the bed and leaned her elbow into the pillows, propping her head up in the palm of her hand. "Don't think that I can't see through you like a hologram," she said sternly as she used her other hand to poke him in the ribs. Anakin chuckled at the sensation and wrestled her hand away only to intertwine his fingers with hers. "Was it a nightmare?"

Blue met brown as he looked up at her in surprise. "How did you-"

"You talk in your sleep," Sarali explained as she reached up with their entwined hands and used the tips of her fingers to brush away a lock of hair that stuck to his forehead. "And you were tossing around." She let her head drop from her hand and onto his shoulder. "Come on- tell me. I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

Anakin sighed. "I'm not going to win this, am I?" he joked lightly to which she raised her brow. "I had a dream," he finally admitted after a moment of silence.

"A bad one?" Sarali asked. Anakin said nothing and brought his other hand up to enclose hers in both of his. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," she commented at his silence. Waving her hand a little, she caught his attention and looked him in the eye. "Was it like the ones you had about your mother?"

A flash of pain and anger hit him and he sat up in bed. It was three years ago, but the wound was still fresh. He felt disgusted with himself at the memory of his actions his grief had caused him to do. He wished he never told Sarali what he had done. He dreaded the thought that one day, she'd come to realize just what kind of darkness resided in him and leave him. Anakin was sure that if that day ever came, his heart would be shattered forever. He didn't want to tell her but he knew that if he didn't, she would be hurt that he didn't trust her which was the furthest thing from the truth. He just wasn't sure if he could trust himself anymore.

"Was it about me?" Sarali asked, making him tense as he remembered seeing her in such pain. He felt her move to kneel on the bed and her arms wrap around him from behind. Anakin nodded slightly, reaching his hand up to hold hers over his heart. Her touch soothed him, the sound of her sweet voice a comforting warmth against the cold chill he felt. "You know it was just a dream, right?"

That comment had him up on his feet and pacing the length of the room. "Do you remember the last time I had a dream like this?" he nearly roared, never noticing how Sarali jumped back in fright. "Do you not remember how they warned me of my mother being in danger and I being too ignorant to do anything about it before it was too late? Do you?" Turning to the woman in the bed, his red haze of frustration and anger and fear was cut through when he saw her sitting there with tears in her eyes. He rushed back to the bed and pulled her close. "I'm sorry- I'm sorry," he apologized, guilt gnawing at him with every sniffle from her. "I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't," she told him.

"You don't know that," he said.

Sarali pulled back and placed her hand on his cheek, swiping her thumb soothingly back and forth. Anakin closed his eyes as he leaned his head into her palm, pressing a small kiss to it. "No matter what happens, I will always be by your side," she vowed. "And no matter what the galaxy throws our way, we will face it _together_."

"Together," Anakin repeated.

But despite her calming and reassuring words, Anakin had difficulty sleeping the rest of the night.

 **StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

Anakin hurried through the halls of the Galaxies Opera House to the far end. He'd received word that Chancellor Palpatine had requested to see him. Apparently, the Chancellor had news regarding the war. Hopefully, it was something that would help bring it to an end once and for all. Finding the right box, he saw the Chancellor sitting and watching the ballet performance taking place. There were two others with him but he paid them no mind. "You wished to see me, Chancellor?" Anakin asked in a hushed tone so as not to disturb the others.

"Ah... Yes, Anakin! Please, do come closer!" the older man greeted as he waved him over. Anakin knelt beside the man's chair to hear him properly. "Our Clones Intelligence Units have discovered the location of General Grevious. He is currently hiding in the Utapau system," he announced.

Anakin smiled at that, relief filling his person. "At last, we'll be able to capture that monster and end this war." And maybe then, he could speak with the Council about him and Sarali.

"I would be worried about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn't select you for this assignment," Chancellor Palpatine added, and the smile slowly faded from Anakin's face.

The Chancellor then began to speak about other things, and with each time the man spoke, Anakin felt more and more confused. The Chancellor clearly suspected that the Council did not trust him and when he commented about how he wouldn't be surprised if they had Anakin spy for them, the Jedi did his best to keep his facial expression neutral. But then he spoke of things such as the Jedi Council wanting to overthrow him, and how the Jedi and Sith were similar in their beliefs but the Sith are considered the 'evil ones' only because they do not fear the use of the Dark Side of the Force. How the Sith are almost a sister-order of the Jedi without the limitations against love and attachment. And then, the story of Darth Plagueis... The sort of power he spoke of- to save those he loved from _death_...

Anakin knew that he shouldn't even consider thinking such, but the dreams he'd been having of Sarali dying plagued his waking thoughts and had him wondering... Was being a Sith really any different from being a Jedi? If he became one, he'd be able to learn the way to protect Sarali from death and be able to remain with her without any secrets and lies. Would it really be so bad?

But there was still the Chancellor... Why would a man who studied and lived in politics all his life ever even look into the ways of the Dark Side of the Force? How did he look into it- the Jedi had worked so hard to eradicate all knowledge of the Sith and prevent their ways from spreading and growing throughout the galaxy. And the way Chancellor Palpatine spoke against the Council made Anakin almost wonder... was it the Chancellor that Anakin should be wary of or the Council?

 **StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

Sarali was just finishing with the last of her much needed paperwork when a knock sounded on her office door. Tucking the paper away in its folder, she calmly stood up and walked around her desk, calling out for the other person to enter. She was surprised to see Chancellor Palpatine walk in. "Chancellor," she greeted him with a smile and small bow. "This is a lovely surprise. What brings you to the university?"

The older man smiled and stepped forward. "I wanted to see how you were faring. I would have come by sooner, but regrettably, I have been occupied with my duties to the Senate and the Republic." He brought his hands from behind his back and presented her with a small box. "I brought you some of your favorite sweets."

"Thank you," Sarali smiled as she accepted the gift. It was a thoughtful notion, but her lack of trust in the man made her wary. The box would most likely collect dust on her shelf for some time before she'd just throw them away, if she doesn't throw them out as soon as the man leaves. Placing the box onto her desk, she turned back to him. "Can I get you anything? Perhaps a cup of tea or some water?" She motioned to the refreshments tray she had in the corner of her room.

"No, thank you," he replied.

Sarali motioned to the chairs in front of her desk and he accepted and sat down with her. "I must say that this is quite an honor- we don't normally have members of parliament and the like visit the university," she commented.

"As I said, I wished to simply see how you were after your encounter at the gala," Chancellor Palpatine said. Sarali's hand instinctively came up to hold her other arm. The bruise she'd received was long gone, but she couldn't escape the uncomfortable feel of Ambassador Edgoman's rough grasp. If she ever saw the man again, it would be too soon. "I do hope that you are alright." He patted her hand. "Though your sister is no longer Queen as I am no longer her Ambassador, I feel it is my duty to look after you both," he said in a 'fatherly' tone. Sarali could have almost sworn that it seemed forced.

Brushing it off, Sarali gave him a grateful smile. "I'm fine, Chancellor. Though if I hadn't have been dressed the way I was that night, I'm positive that the outcome would have been far different and more painful for the Ambassador," she joked. But she had to secretly admit that despite being a damsel in distress that night and appearing weak, the outcome of that night had been in her favor- Anakin did propose, after all.

"Yes, I have no doubt," Chancellor Palpatine chuckled. "Luckily, young Skywalker was there to help." The old man's face twisted into a thoughtful look. "I must say... I have noticed a certain change in the young Jedi's behavior recently."

Sarali refrained from fidgeting in her seat. "How so?" she asked, thankful that her voice didn't squeak from nervousness.

The Chancellor merely shrugged. "I've just noticed that he does not seem as withdrawn as he once did."

Sarali frowned. Had their fight three years ago made that much of an impact on him? "I'm afraid I wouldn't know of that," she replied calmly. "Anakin and I have only recently regained contact with one another. With his Jedi duties and my training first to become a soldier and then a teacher, neither of us have had much time to speak. And with the war, Anakin has been gone so often."

Chancellor Palpatine nodded his understanding before a curious frown marked his aged face. "I must say that your friendship with the young Jedi reminds me of an old story I once heard when I was about your age," he began. "Tell me- have you ever heard of Reess Kairn?" Sarali shook her head and the old man continued his tale. "He was once a Jedi from long ago- long before you were crawling- who fell in love. I'm sure you know of the Jedi Order's beliefs when it comes to the ideas of love." Sarali nodded. "Well, despite that it was a violation against the Code, Kairn formed an attachment to a woman of his home planet and married her in secret. Because of this secret, he continued serving as a Jedi, returning to his wife as often as he could.

"But it seemed that the lies and secrets they kept became too much for the woman- she began to be unfaithful to her husband. On one occasion when Kairn returned, he found her with another man. And in his anger, he killed them both before burning his home to the ground. Fearing the consequences of his actions by the Council, Kairn fled the Order and began a life of piracy which led him even further down the path to the Dark Side," Chancellor Palpatine finished his story.

Sarali felt uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Chancellor, but what does the story of this Reess Kairn have to do with Anakin and myself?" she asked though she didn't wish to know.

Again, the old man shrugged lightly. "I just cannot help but wonder whether or not there might be something more to your friendship than you believe. We are only human, after all- there is no shame to develop such feelings," he told her reassuringly. Sarali just wanted this conversation to be over with. "Much like your sister..."

That caught her attention. "What of Padmé?" she asked harshly.

Chancellor Palpatine held his hands up in defense. "I do not mean to cause a rift between you two- you are family, after all." He let out a sigh. "I do not wish to sound like one of those that believes the gossip that spreads through the Senate, but... There have been certain rumors as of late."

"What kind of rumors?" Sarali bit out. What exactly was being said about her sister?

"That there have been certain meetings between her and some unknown man... Meetings that would cause quite the stir in the Senate: some late at night or in hidden alleys... Some have even said that they were sure they saw Master Kenobi around at those times." He reached over and patted her hand. "Do not be alarmed. I'm sure that they are nothing but the imagination of young chits with too much time on their hands." With that, he stood up. "I'm afraid that I must return to my offices soon."

Taking a deep breath to remain calm, Sarali stood up beside him and shook his hand. "Of course, Chancellor. I understand completely," she said with a forced smile.

"Good day, Miss Naberrie." And with that, he left.

The second the door closed behind him, Sarali grabbed the nearest thing and flung it across the room, a small scream of anger and frustration escaping her as she did. She knew that the rumors about Padmé were complete lies: her sister would never do something against her position, even if it was with the man she clearly had feelings for. And Obi-wan would never go against the Code. Besides, she never trusted Palpatine before so why would she believe anything he had to say now?

But wasn't Sarali doing that very same thing with Anakin? Sneaking around late at night, planning to one day marry? And that story the Chancellor told her about the Jedi who had fallen in love... Sarali would never love another man besides Anakin for as long as she lived, she knew that. But she had a vision of what he did that night on Tatooine when he let his anger take over, and Anakin was one for making rash decisions. What would happen if he misinterpreted her ever being alone in the presence of another man? Would he think her to be betraying him and cut her down the way Kairn had his wife? The memory of the nightmare all those years ago faded into her mind's eye and she shivered at the thought.

Sarali wasn't sure what to do anymore. She couldn't even talk to anyone about this: Padmé had become against her friendship with Anakin, Obi-wan wouldn't condone with their love due to Anakin's being a much needed Jedi, and she didn't dare give Anakin any reason to doubt her love for him.

Another knock on her office door caused Sarali to jump. Rushing over, she opened the door and saw Rite standing there. "Sarali? Is everything alright? I thought I heard shouting and a crash through the wall."

Sarali mentally cursed herself: she'd thrown the now crumbled box of sweets against the adjoining wall of their offices. "It's nothing, Rite," she reassured her friend. "I just dropped something and cursed at myself in frustration, is all. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh... Well, if you're sure..." the blonde said. Shrugging, she gave Sarali a smile and left. Sarali sighed and closed the door back over, slumping against it. Looking at the mess on the floor, she let out another sigh before she walked over and began to clean up.

Maybe she should talk to someone about this...

 **StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

Obi-wan frowned as he watched Anakin all but march out of the conference room. He didn't know what had happened, but the young Jedi was beginning to have a sort of relapse in his behavior. Where his former Padawan had worked hard to be more calm and calculating in his actions, still having the occasional rash moment or two, Anakin was now acting almost as he once did when he was younger. The meeting about General Grevious had decided that Obi-wan would be the one to go after him, and Anakin argued that he should be sent as well if not alone.

"Sense much frustration in young Skywalker, I do," Master Yoda commented as he hovered beside Obi-wan in his small hoverchair. "And fear."

"I do not understand what is the cause of his drastic change," Obi-wan stated. "He seemed perfectly fine a few days ago."

"Afraid of something, he is," the older Jedi said. "Afraid to lose something, or someone. Strong, he must be, to fight the temptation of the Dark Side. Train himself to let go of that he fears to lose, he needs."

Obi-wan's frown became deeper at that. Was Master Yoda referring to Sarali? Had something happened between her and Anakin that put their friendship in jeopardy? Or maybe there was something more to it... He couldn't deny that he had noticed something much more than friendship between the two; Anakin never did hide his emotions well.

Although a part of him felt almost as if he had failed in his duty as a mentor, he had to admit that he was happy for Anakin and Sarali. The two had been such good friends when they were children and it seemed only natural for them to have fallen in love. But that didn't change the fact that Anakin was a Jedi and therefore should not have formed such an attachment.

But then again, neither should have Obi-wan...

* * *

 _ **MMM: So that's it for this time. Now, I just want to say that I didn't make up the story about**_ _ **Reess Kairn- I found it on the Star Wars Wikipedia site.**_

 _ **Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)**_


	13. 12

_**MMM: And we're back. Sorry it took so long, but my mind's just been... Shall we say 'in a galaxy far, far away'? lol Yeah, cheesy- I know, but kind of accurate. Anyway, not gonna get into it. Shall we just begin?**_

* * *

 **Ch. 12 Temptation of the Dark Side**

Anakin stood back silently and listened as Senator Amidala and a few other members of the Senate pleaded with Chancellor Palpatine for him to step down from his position and allow the Democracy to resume. It seemed that everywhere he looked, there was someone wary of the older man's actions and was trying to stop him. First the Jedi Council, now the Senate... He knew that when he had been assigned this mission, he vowed that he wouldn't let his friendship with Palpatine cloud his judgment. And yet, with everything going on around him, he wasn't sure just who was deceiving him. He was thankful when the several members of the Senate had arrived in the Chancellor's office. As a Jedi, he would be expected to merely observe unless invited into the conversation and no one made a move to do so, which suited him fine. He wasn't sure he would even be able to follow the conversation anyhow.

"May I take it then that there will be no further amendments to the Constitution?" Senator Amidala inquired. Anakin nearly frowned at how the man evaded the question by stating how he wanted the conflict over as well. "You are pursuing a diplomatic solution to the war, then," she pushed. It was then that Anakin noticed the strained look in the woman's tired eyes.

"You must trust me to do the right thing, Senator," Chancellor Palpatine replied. "That is why I am here." Again, he evaded the question.

"But surely..." one of the other Senators began, but the Chancellor cut him off, his face taking on a hard look and his voice clipped.

"I have _said_ I will do what is right. That should be enough for your... committee." The way he said it was almost as if he did so with contempt. But perhaps Anakin was simply misunderstanding it.

Senator Amidala stood up and bowed her head in thanks. "On behalf of the Delegation of 2000, I thank you, Chancellor," she said, though it was impossible to miss the frustration swimming in her eyes. Understandably- she was no closer to the answers they all needed to hear.

"I thank you, for bringing this to my attention, Senator," Palpatine responded. He gave them a gentle smile and it was once the Senators all left that it faded. "Their sincerity is to be admired, but I sense there is more to their request than they are telling."

Anakin frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"They are not to be trusted," the older man replied. "They are hiding something- I see it in Senator Amidala's eyes." When Anakin protested, the Chancellor shook his head. "Yes you do," he insisted. "But you do not wish to admit it. There is much conflict in you, Anakin," he sighed sadly before dismissing the young Jedi for the evening.

Anakin bowed before leaving the office. His mind was too confounded so instead of taking his speeder back to the Temple, he instructed R2 to change course. There was only one thing that could help calm his mind.

Slipping in through the back door, Anakin felt a feeling of calmness settle over him the moment he sensed Sarali in the kitchen. Walking in, he found her by the stove as she prepared her evening meal, happily dancing around to the music that played on her radio. She served a portion out for herself and when she turned, he saw the warm smile that graced her lovely face. "Ani," she greeted him happily, placing her plate down and walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. "I wasn't expecting you tonight." She pulled back and frowned a little. "Hey... What's wrong?"

Anakin smiled reassuringly at her. "Nothing- just a long day," he replied.

Sarali nodded. "Oh. Well, I just finished making dinner. Are you hungry? Wait- what am I saying?" She laughed at her own joke before pulling him by the hand over to the counter. She picked up the prepared plate and handed it over to him. "Go sit down. I'll be there in a moment." She then grabbed another plate and prepared it for herself.

As they ate, both Sarali and Anakin battled with their private thoughts: Sarali about how to bring up the conversation she had with Chancellor Palpatine only two days ago, Anakin about the rather disturbing confrontation between said Chancellor and Sarali's sister. Both knew that they couldn't really say anything without upsetting the other. Sarali knew that Anakin was friends with Palpatine and would think she was trying to get him to turn against him. And Anakin knew that if he told her that Padmé might be hiding something, she would be offended. Either way, this conversation would go sour.

So neither of them said anything.

 **StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

Sarali jumped out of her speeder as soon as it stopped, grabbed her bags of groceries, and walked to the turbolift. After signing in with the security detail below, she hummed a soft tune as she waited in the lift as it continued its climb higher and higher until it reached the familiar apartment of the Republica building, the doors opening with a small 'ping'. Stepping out, she was greeted not by her sister but complete silence. "Padmé?" she called out for her sister but there was no response. Placing her bags down and taking her registered blaster from its holster on her belt, she held it at the ready and slowly walked through the apartment, keeping her eyes and ears focused for the smallest indication that something was wrong. A sudden noise behind her had her turning sharply.

She nearly dropped the blaster in shock when she was greeted by the sight of a shirtless Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Whoa!" Sarali yelped as she covered her eyes and turned back around, her face burning as hot as the two suns of Tatooine in her embarrassment. A gasp from before her had her looking up for a moment to see her sister standing at the bedroom door tying the sash of her robe at her waist. The somewhat plunging neckline of the robe indicated that she was wearing nothing underneath it. "Oh my Maker!" Sarali was certain that her face could melt metal, it was so hot.

"Sarali!" The older sister gasped out, her own face bright pink. "Wha- What are you doing here?"

Sarali placed her blaster back in its holster and looked up at the ceiling, refusing to look at either of the other two occupants in the room. "You invited me, remember? Or did you forget- we were suppose to be having dinner tonight and I was going to show you a new recipe I found?" she reminded her sister. "But I think the more important question is what exactly _he_ is doing here?!" She pointed back at the semi-nude Jedi who was frantically shrugging on his tunic which seemed to have been discarded on the living room couch. She knew _what_ he was doing here- the evidence spoke for itself. She just wasn't sure how this happened.

"Well, we- Um, that is to say..." the man stammered as he walked around to stand beside Padmé. He let out a sigh and looked down at the woman at his side, his arm coming up to wrap around her waist. "I suppose we should tell her the truth," he suggested.

Padmé gave him a small nod and motioned for them to sit down. Sarali glared and crossed her arms but took the chair across from them as they sat together on the couch. "Exactly what 'truth' are you talking about?" Sarali questioned.

Padmé gave a sigh. "Well, you see Sarali... Obi-wan and I are married."

Sarali was now grateful that she was already sitting down: had she still been standing, she was sure her legs would have given out underneath her. As it is, she held out her arms just to stay sitting upright. "I'm sorry- you're what?" she gaped when the words finally registered in her brain. _'Married...'_ "When did this- How did this... How did I not know this?" she finally got out.

"We know that you have many questions," Obi-wan began.

"I most definitely have 'many questions'!" Sarali all but barked out, suddenly jumping to her feet as the shock wore off. "Did you really expect otherwise? I mean, how could I not wonder just how my sister and the man I consider my brother- the two people who abide by rules the most in all the galaxy- were able to hide the fact of their nuptials from me for... How long have you been keeping this a secret from me, anyhow?" she asked.

Obi-wan and Padmé both ducked their heads in shame. "A little less than a year, now..." Obi-wan admitted.

Sarali felt herself fall back into her seat. "A year..." she mumbled low, the shock hitting her anew. "You mean you two have been married for an entire year... And neither one of you told me?" She couldn't help the tears that fell. "But... why? Why didn't you tell me? Do you not trust me to keep such a secret?"

"Of course we do!" Padmé insisted as she leapt forward and crouched in front of her sister. She went to take Sarali's hand to reassure her but the younger sibling pulled back before she could. The action was expected, but that didn't change the fact that it still stung. "Sarali... Please try to understand-"

The younger woman's head snapped up to attention at that. "'Understand'?" she scoffed. "What is there to understand? That my sister has been lying to me for the past year? Or perhaps that she is a hypocrite?"

"Sarali-" Obi-wan warned, but he practically flinched backwards when she turned angry eyes at him.

" _You,_ do not speak. I am speaking with my sister. But don't worry- I'll deal with _you_ in a moment," she growled at him before turning her attention back to her sister. "I can't believe the nerve of you! For years, you have been against my feelings towards Anakin, constantly telling me to ignore what I felt and to push him out of my life. When I did, you said nothing but I knew that you were pleased. You left it at that, never pressuring me to accept the many suitors that came calling on me. But then, I became friends with Ani again and you began the cycle all over again, even began pushing me towards other men. Meanwhile, this whole time, you have been married to a Jedi yourself! How can you be so two-faced about this?!"

"Sarali..."

"No!" the younger brunette shouted as she leapt to her feet, her sister almost falling backwards as she did so. "I have always stood by _your_ side, Padmé, taking _your_ side in things even when at times, I did not agree to them, because I knew what it meant to _you._ But when I needed you, my _sister_ , to take my side on something that mattered to _me_ , you turned your back on me! And then you went and did the very thing that you fought me against!" Angrily, she ran her hand through her hair and almost yanked a few strands out in frustration. She had to get out of here before she did something she'd regret.

"Now, Sarali..." Obi-wan tried to intervene. He saw the sadness in his wife's eyes and he knew that this was hurting her deeply. He knew that Sarali had every right to be upset, but she was blowing this out of proportion.

"And you!" She turned to the Jedi, her anger taking control once more. "Of all the people I would have expected this from! Do you know how many times I've heard Anakin say how you criticized every little thing he's done?! How many times you've reprimanded him for his lack of respect for the Jedi Code?! And here you are, acting as the biggest contradiction in all history! I can't believe you two!" Not knowing what else to do, she turned on her heel and dashed to the turbolift. Ignoring the protests of her sister and... _brother in-law_ , she all but jumped into the lift and frantically pressed the button down.

The doors closed on Padmé's grief-stricken and Obi-wan's apologetic faces.

 **StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

Padmé couldn't stop crying. This hadn't been how she wanted Sarali to find out about her and Obi-wan. What should have been a happy moment was filled with nothing but hateful words, and Padmé had no one to blame but herself. Sarali was right- she was a hypocrite: she had spent so much time trying to convince her little sister not to fall in love with Anakin, and she fell in love with another Jedi and even married him. How could she deny her sister her own happiness?

"Sweetheart?" The young Senator snapped out of her thoughts and looked away from the view of the night city to her husband. He gave her a small smile and moved to stand close to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "You must give her some time to adjust. Sarali will come around," he promised her.

"It doesn't change the fact that I've lied to her for the last year," Padmé replied, placing her hands over his. "Sarali had every right to say the things she did. I deserved them."

"No." Obi-wan turned her around to look at her properly. "She is just upset- she never meant a word of it. You're her sister and she loves you. Besides, you are not the only one at fault. We both are: we knew what we were doing and what the consequences would likely be." He reached up his hand and gently wiped a tear away. "I promise, Sarali will come to understand why we kept this a secret and she will forgive us."

Suddenly, Obi-wan's hologram began beeping from its place on the table. Obi-wan quickly kissed her brow before moving away to answer the call. Padmé tuned him out and looked back out on the city, wondering if Obi-wan was right. Would Sarali forgive her one day for all the deception? She hoped so.

She let her hand drop to her slightly-bulging stomach. She didn't want her child to grow up without a proper family.

"That was the Council," Obi-wan announced as he ended the hologram. "Apparently, they've found an exact location on General Grevious. I'm to return to the Temple immediately and gather some of the Clones before departing."

Padmé gave him a sad smile and walked over to him. She held up his brown robe and helped him into it, smoothing down the front when he turned to face her. "Promise me that you'll be safe," she begged him.

Obi-wan smiled at her. "I promise," he said. Looking into her eyes, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I love you- both of you," he added as he gently pressed a hand to her stomach. And with another kiss, he left. Padmé watched as his speeder flew off, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She didn't know how nor why, but she couldn't help but shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen and that her sister would be in need of her. She knew there was the high chance that Sarali would no doubt slam the door in her face, but she had to go.

 **StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars*StarWars***

Anakin was at a loss. His afternoon with Chancellor Palpatine had revealed the most shocking of news to him and though he knew he should have reported it immediately to the Council, he hung back from doing so.

Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord.

The news had shocked Anakin to his very core. The man he trusted, the man he _looked up to_ , was one of the very people that he swore to fight and defend the Republic from. And the Chancellor didn't deny it, not even once. Instead, he pleaded with the young Jedi, imploring him to allow him to teach Anakin what he knew. He promised Anakin all that he wanted: to be the most powerful of all, to be free of the Jedi Council's 'slavery'... to be with the one he loved.

That one comment had been the thing that held Anakin back from slaying the man where he stood. The idea of being able to continue with the ways similar to the Jedi and openly be with Sarali was a tempting notion. But the man was a Sith and he controlled the Republic! Anakin was a Jedi- he swore to do all in his power to prevent such a thing from happening to begin with!

Anakin had told Master Windu of what he learned and as he watched the older Jedi leave on a gunship, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd made a mistake. What if his one chance to be with Sarali laid with the very man he just turned over to the Council? What if his actions were the very cause of the nightmare he'd been having all this time?

Anakin didn't waste any more time. He jumped into the nearest speeder and flew back to Chancellor Palpatine's offices. When he arrived there, he found Master Windu and the Chancellor in a vicious duel. They were dangerously close to the windows which had been shattered completely and the other three Jedi that had accompanied Windu to arrest the Chancellor were dead.

"Anakin!" Palpatine gasped out when he was disarmed by the Jedi Master. "I _told_ you that it would come to this! I was right- the Jedi are taking over!"

"You old fool!" Master Windu spat out. "The oppression of the Sith will _never_ return! Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over! You have lost."

Anakin watched in shock and horror and the older man raised his hands and Force lightning shot from his fingers. Luckily, Master Windu was able to block the attack with his lightsaber, but he was having difficulty protecting himself. "He's a traitor, Anakin!" Palpatine shouted.

" _He_ is the traitor! Stop him!" Windu shot back. As Anakin continued to watch the fight, he saw the Force lightning bounce back and off the Chancellor, seeping into his skin and warping his face. When the man stopped his attack, having grown weak from the exertion of his power, he begged the Master Jedi to not kill him. "You Sith disease!" Windu spat out. "I am going to end this once and for all!"

"You can't kill him! It isn't the Jedi way!" Anakin said as he rushed forward at that. "He must stand trial!"

"He's too dangerous to be kept alive!" Windu warned.

"I need him!" Anakin shouted back. He wouldn't let Sarali die- he couldn't! But when the Jedi Master went to strike, Anakin blocked it with his own lightsaber, cutting off Master Windu's hand in the process. He watched in shock as Palpatine fired another shot of Force lightning at Master Windu while he was recoiled in pain, sending him flying out the open window.

"Power... Unlimited power!" Chancellor Palpatine cackled, no longer showing and signs of weakness and frailty.

"What have I done?" Anakin gasped out as he stumbled backwards before falling to his knees. He'd just killed a Jedi, a friend no less. He felt sick.

"You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin," Palpatine told him as he stood straight. "Become my apprentice- learn to use the Dark Side of the Force," he encouraged the young Jedi who remained silent, staring at the window in shock. "You cannot return to the Order. Not after the events of tonight- not after Master Windu's demise. They will cast you out, kill you even, for what has happened here." Still, Anakin stayed silent. Palpatine frowned but then silently smirked to himself. "Join me, and I will help save the one you love."

Anakin looked up at that. "I will do all you ask," he said. "Just help me save Sarali. I can't live without her!"

Palpatine seemed pleased with that answer. "I know that if we work together, we can protect your precious love," he said. What Anakin didn't know was that the Sith Lord had been planning all along to remove her from the equation as soon as possible. She was a liability, and he had no use for such things.

Anakin felt disgusted with himself, but if this was what was needed to be done in order to protect Sarali, then he would do it. He only hoped that she won't hate him for it. "Then I pledge myself to your teachings," he vowed. "I pledge myself to the ways of the Sith."

"Good," Palpatine grinned wickedly. "The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith, you will become." He reached out a hand and placed it on the top of Anakin's bowed head. "Henceforth, you shall be known as... Darth Vader."

* * *

 _ **MMM: Oh boy- we've got some drama! Evil Jedi Anakin, secret marriages, brink of a war... Not good!**_

 _ **SA: Then why did you write it this way?  
**_

 _ **MMM: Why not? A little drama is needed here. We'll just see how things pan out.**_

 _ **SA: And did you**_ **have _to make me walk in on my sister and brother in-law? Especially the way I did?_**

 ** _MMM: And that's it for today, folks! Bye! *runs from Sarali*_**

 ** _Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)_**


End file.
